Panteón de Historias Cortas
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Espacio para one-shots sobre Steven Universe. Algunos pueden llegar a tener relacion o ser Spin-Off de otros fics míos. Pueden hacer peticiones (las peticiones deben tener una temática, no solo decir "quiero un GarnetxJaime" si no, que quieres o como). Bienvenidos.
1. Chapter 1

**El primer One-shot que se subira a esta página es parte de un reto. Me retaron a un SheenaxSteven.**

 **Se títula:**

 **DERECHOS DE AUTOR**

* * *

Una cálida tarde de marzo, un grupo de personas que no se conocen personalmente pero que comparten unos minutos al día cada día, decidieron hacer algo más que enviarse imágenes "motivacionales" en un improvisado grupo de chat de nombre curioso.

Se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacer retos para generar one-shots en una semana basados en la serie que todos compartimos: Steven Universe.

Temática libre; extensión recomendada de 2000 palabras, más no obligatoria; AU o canon, casi como uno quisiera; sin embargo, el ship del fic si venía condicionado; y por azares del destino, me tocó escribir sobre Sheena y Steven.

Sobre Sheena y Steven, raios.

Pensé una vez, pensé dos veces, me comí unas pasas y nueces y simplemente no se me venía una idea que me agradara que incluyera a estos dos, sin simplemente claro, ponerlos a coshar de forma gratuita. Y bueno, como no tuve tiempo para dedicarme a pensar cómo hacer una historia con esta inusual pareja (ya que me surgió esa actividad molesta que te quita tiempo llamado "trabajo") decidí pedirle opinión a unas amigas muy queridas para que entre ellas decidieran qué diablos hacer con Sheena y Steven.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas no salieron como esperaba:

* * *

-¡Alguien me puede explicar qué diablos hago aquí!- exclamó una muy molesta Jasper, acostada cuan larga era en el suelo de madera de aquella curiosa casa.

-Lo mismo que todas nena, esperar, así que deja de gritar- respondió fastidiada Amatista sentada en ese medio segundo piso que hace de cuarto de Steven. Sus pies colgaban graciosamente.

-Esto es absurdo- respondió refunfuñando la gema naranja.

-Jasper- intervino Perla que estaba sentada toda desgarbada en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa del templo, igual con cara de fastidio –nadie está a gusto aquí. Esta fue una reunión no programada totalmente innecesaria-

-¿Y a quién esperamos?- preguntó Lapis quien estaba sentada en otro de los sillones de la sala con los pies arriba del sillón.

-A Garnet- sentenció Steven saliendo de la zona del baño mientras se secaba las manos con una servilleta.

-¡Hola Steven!- sonó al unísono.

-Hola chicas- les respondió con una sonrisa. El chico ocupó un lugar en la cocina donde Perla le había informado debería estar, alejado de todas por el momento.

Y vino el silencio de la espera.

*Un par de peridoritos después*

-¡AAAAGH! ¡Estoy harta de esperar aquí con todas ustedes! ¡El único que vale la pena es Steven y lo aíslan allá atrás! ¿Pasa algo si me voy?-

-Si te vas Jasper, pones en riesgo tu existencia- dijo Garnet entrando por la puerta principal.

-¿Mi qué?- preguntó extrañada la gran gema.

-Tú existencia. Vete si quieres, pero quizá no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí- Jasper hizo una mueca y solo cruzó los brazos.

-Bien, que bueno que ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo está la situación Garnet?- lanzó Perla incorporándose un poco en el sillón.

La rojinegra se acomodó los lentes e hizo a verla a todas. Se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

-Perla, Amatista, Lapis, Peridot, Jasper…y Steven-

Todos quedaron a la expectativa.

-Temo decirles que el autor, se metió en otro reto-

-¡¿Otro reto?!- Exclamó inmediatamente Steven –No puede ser… ¡Acabo de salir de uno donde técnicamente me violaron todo el tiempo!-

Lapis le gritó desde la sala –Te gustó no te hagas-

-¡Tú no digas nada!- dijo enfadado el niño- ¡abusaste de tu papel!-

-Y no solo del papel- respondió riendo Lapis.

-¡Aún no he terminado!- dijo Garnet levantando la mano –el problema no es el reto en sí, si eso fuera no estaríamos aquí reunidos. El problema es que el tipo no tiene ni idea de que escribir y quiere que nosotros le demos ideas-

-¡¿Qué?!- sonó al unísono.

-Lo que oyeron- sentenció la rojinegra.

Perla se llevó una mano al rostro con fastidio – ¿Me estás diciendo que el talegón del autor no puede pensar por sí mismo una historia y quiere que nosotros se la demos?

-Técnicamente, así es- dijo Garnet y se sentó en el suelo en posición de loto con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Entonces eso significa que estaremos aquí hasta que surja un fic?- preguntó Amatista.

-¿Ven ese foco? – dijo Garnet señalando un pequeño foco rojo que nadie había notado encima de la puerta principal.

Todas asintieron.

-Pues nadie se va hasta que se ponga de color verde; es decir, hasta que completemos el fic-

-Oh por dios, va a ser una noche larga- expresó Amatista con fastidio, recostándose en el piso.

-Si solo se trata de eso, es bastante fácil-dijo Lapis poniéndose de pie. Todos la miraron con expectativa.

\- Si queremos salir de esto rápido, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es tener sexo con Steven-

-Oh no, no de nuevo- exclamó el susodicho.

-La ninfómana tiene razón- intervino Peridot- el sexo en fics siempre es del agrado de la gente, si el autor esta de hueva y no sabe que escribir, nos cogemos a Steven entre todas y se acabó. Un fic que asegura comentarios y votos-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Perla.

-Y yo- siguió Lapis

-Yo de pura suerte traigo mis esposas- mencionó Amatista.

-¿Puedo decir algo?- pregunto Steven.

-¡No!- gritaron casi todas quienes ya se ponían de pie para ir por el pequeño.

Sin embargo Garnet, quien se acomodó los lentes, habló.

-Siento romperles las ganas de hacer un fic lemon, quien siendo sincera sería divertido, pero aún hay algo más que deben saber- dijo Garnet.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Garnet? ¿Por qué no dices todo de una buena vez?- dijo molesta Perla.

-Por qué hay que hacer trama tonta- respondió la rojinegra para luego continuar al aclararse la garganta- Resulta que el reto tiene una condicionante-

-Y cuál puede seeer- preguntó Peridot.

-Pues que tiene que ser un ship SheenaxSteven-

Al chico se le fue la mandíbula al suelo-Oooo no….no, no, no, no, no voy a hacer un lemon con esa enorme mujer-

-Yo no le veo el problema- dijo Jasper mirando acechante a Steven. El chico se estremeció pero continúo.

-¡Esa mujer me va a hacer puré! ¡No tienen idea de lo que uno sufre!-

Peridot le respondió enojada-Deja de quejarte Steven, eres una representación literaria de un personaje de una serie en televisión. ¡Técnicamente no hay dolor!-

-¡Lo siento en la mente del lector!- respondió el chico.

-Claaaro, la favorita del autor ya comenzó a romper la cuarta pared. Típico- dijo sarcástica Amatista.

Peridot casi se atora con las palabras cuando la escuchó.

-La…que…¡que soy!…¡¿Qué yo soy?! …¡¿Que soy la preferida del autor?! ¡¿En qué universo soy la preferida del autor?!-

-Bueno, él lo ha declarado así- intervino Garnet-

-¡Él podrá decir misa!- y en un arranque de histeria, Peridot señaló toda tensa a Lapis.

-¡Tú! ¿Cuantos fics tienes?-

-Tres- dijo tranquilamente mientras se veía las uñas.

-¡¿Ven?! ¡El idiota se hizo lapiven tan lentamente que no se dio cuenta!-

Luego señaló a Jasper – Ella tiene un fic para ella solita-

-En mi defensa no me cogí a nadie- dijo Jasper.

-¡Aún! ¡Él ya habla de una secuela donde te vas a tirar a Steven-

Jasper miró a Steven y le guiño un ojo. El chico se volvió a estremecer.

-¡La mitad del fic de Sabores se lo llevó Amatista!- dijo señalando a la morada.

-Oh si hermana- respondió haciendo la V de la victoria.

-Tú también tuviste tú momento en Sabores, tranquilízate- comentó Perla tratando de calmarla.

-Si…¡Como el maldito bufón!- todas rieron disimuladamente.

-Pero estuviste en Lo que Desconocía de Ti- agregó Steven.

-¡oh claro! ¿Hablas del fic donde el cabrón del autor hizo que una puta gema mutante me madreara por dos capítulos completos?-

-Peridot, ya basta, eso no nos ayuda- dijo ya sería Garnet- ¿alguien tiene una idea para el fic?

-La preferida…¡bah!-murmuró berrinchuda Peridot.

-Peridot ya- dijo Garnet.

-Preferida…y ahora le van a hacer un fic a una obesa tetona que apareció dos minutos en un capitulo-

-¡Peridot! ¡Si no vas a ayudar lárgate al baño!-

-¡De donde no debí salir!- y la verde corrió y se encerró.

-Bieeen -dijo Lapis- ya que la pulga biónica se fue, podemos continuar-

-Bien, yo tengo una idea ya para que de una vez acabemos con esto- dijo Perla.

-A ver pues, dila- dijo Amatista mordiendo un pedazo de plástico que se encontró entre los juguetes de Steven.

-Bien- dijo Perla- que les parece esto: una noche, Steven se encuentra a Sheena llorando en la playa por que no sabe cómo declararme, ejem, su amor y él, con tan buen corazón le da consejos románticos sobre cómo decirme que me ama. Al final ella me trae mariachi, flores y me pide en matrimonio. ¿Qué opinan?-

Todas las gemas de la sala se le quedaron viendo un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-No mames Perla jajaja- decía atacada de risa Amatista- ¡te proyectaste cabrón!-

-¿Mariachi? – dijo Lapis con la mano en el estómago- jajaja te van a cantar la de Recuérdame o que onda jajaja-

-Váyanse a la chingada- les contestó la blanca molesta- todavía que les doy ideas-

-Jejeje- reía un tanto disimulada Garnet- Perla, esa historia es, jeje, mala por donde la veas; es cursi, predecible, cargada de clichés y además, a nadie le interesa verte en romance con Sheena-

-Yo creo que es bonita Perla- dijo Steven a la dama blanca.

-Gracias mi niño, no sé qué haría sin ti con esta sarta de pelotudas-

-Yo tengo otra idea- dijo Jasper una vez que las risas pararon. Todas la voltearon a ver con mucha duda.

-Tu…¿tienes una idea?- dijo Lapis y Jasper asintió -¿Tú?…es decir….tú… ¿estás segura de que no solo te pica la cabeza o algo así?-

-Mira mocosa estúpida, si te estas burlando de mi te juro que vuelvo la historia un fic gore-

-Mocosa pero no para tu kínder pendeja, cuando quieras-

-Deberían besarse para romper la tensión- agregó Amatista.

-Ya bájenle a su desmadre- dijo fastidiada Garnet- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir Jasper?-

-¿Alguien nota que ahora hablamos como si fuéramos del centro de México?- expresó Amatista pero nadie la tomó en cuenta.

La gema de guerra se sentó fastidiada y habló – Bien, se me ocurre algo así; un día Sheena se pelea con Perla porque la blanquita, mientras tenían sexo lésbico duro con juguetes, arneses y todo eso…-

-Esa descripción era totalmente innecesaria- dijo molesta Perla.

-Silencio- la calló Garnet.

-Como decía- se aclaró Jasper la garganta- después de que Sheena dejó a Perla con la lengua de fuera de tan duro que le dio, la tarada en vez de decir "me cogiste bien rico Sheena, tu puño es delicioso", la confunde diciéndole "Rose, mi amor", esto encabrona a Sheena quien manda a la anoréxica al carajo y decide tomar venganza. Una noche secuestra a Steven sabiendo que es la adoración de la pendeja de Perla…-

-¡¿Puedes dejar de insultarme?!- gritó exaltada la afectada.

-Es para darle énfasis y emoción Perla - dijo Jasper haciéndose la inocente- bien, Sheena secuestra a Steven y se lo lleva a un motel donde lo viola de manera salvaje una y otra vez, diciéndole,

"¿Quién es tu mamita? ¿Eh? ¿Quién?" - explicaba Jasper quien ya de pie, movía las caderas de adelante hacía atrás una y otra vez.

\- Y termina donde Steven desarrolla el Síndrome de Estocolmo y se casa con Sheena. Fin. ¿Qué les parece?-

-¡Ni de puta madre voy a hacer un fic así!- dijo Steven muy pero muy molesto.

Garnet pensaba un poco – bueno, quitando las obvias exageraciones de Jasper, podría funcionar-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Perla- No puedes hablar en serio-

-Piénsalo Perla, tiene sexo lésbico, drama, suspenso, sexo forzado, y al final, amor-

-Con eso estaríamos cubriendo a 20yy, Matias, Andre, el Fede, Renny y al Elvats- aseguro Amatista.

-El Elvats quien sabe –intervino Lapis- a él solo le gusta que Steven sea abusado por mí y tal vez por ella- dijo señalando a Perla.

-Es verdad- agregó Perla- esta historia es absurda. No me gusta-

-Ni a mí-completó Steven- ¿alguien tiene una nueva idea?-

-Aburridos mochos. Vayan a rezar un rosario- dijo Jasper y volvió a acostarse.

Garnet se tomó del puente de su pequeña nariz –Gemas, ya vamos a llegar a las 2000 palabras y no tenemos ¡nada! ¡Si no hay una mejor idea tomaremos la de Jasper!-

-¿Y por qué no llaman a Sheena y le preguntan a ella en persona?- dijo Peridot saliendo del baño.

-Ya te sientes mejor reina del drama- dijo Lapis.

-Que te valga ver&%-dijo Peridot, pero quedó sorprendida- ¿Qué demonios?...¿Tampoco puedo decir la palabra ver&%?-

-Al delicado del autor no le gusta- dijo Perla.

Peridot gruñó un poco, respiro un par de veces y se tranquilizó, le enseño el dedo medio a Lapis y continuó.

-Les decía que por que no llaman a Sheena y que ella nos diga su punto de vista. Se puede ¿No? -

Garnet se tomó de la barbilla- sí, sí se puede- Solo necesitamos una cortinilla-

* * *

Alguien tocó un par de veces la puerta de aquella casa construida en lo que alguna vez fue solo un templo. Afuera, seguía siendo una noche sin estrellas.

En la sala y mal encaradas estaban las gemas de cristal más las invitadas culturales Peridot, Lapis y Jasper.

-Por fin- dijo Perla poniéndose de pie- a los lectores estas cortinillas se les hacen un instante pero a nosotros nos duran horas-

-Es por que el tiempo es relativo- dijo Peridot quien jugaba con un cubo rubick.

-Tu cara también es relativa- contestó Amatista aburrida mientras mordisqueaba una almohada en la cama de Steven.

Perla se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, e inmediatamente hizo pasar a quien no podía ser más que Sheena.

-¿Que rayos hago aquí?- preguntó una pelirrosada bastante alta, con una camiseta blanca y bastante voluptuosa.

-Hola Sheena- dijo Perla nerviosa- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Oh, hola Perla, dime, ¿Se trata de otro fic?- dijo la motociclista sonriéndole con malicia- ¿Dónde lo haremos ahora Perla? ¿En el cuarto de Garnet? ¿O en la Van de Greg?-

La blanca se volvió roja mientras Amatista se moría de risa. Garnet volteó a ver a Perla.

-E-en realidad, esta vez no es conmigo- dijo Perla.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Todo fic que tenga que ver conmigo en el fandom tiene por default que ser contigo-

-Je, je, je, pues esta vez no- dijo Peridot riendo por lo bajo.

\- En realidad- intervino Garnet- el fic es con él- y señaló a Steven quien desde la cocina, solo sonrió y le saludo con una mano.

Sheena lo miró y quedo anonadada.

-Tiene que ser una broma, esa cosa se va a romper-

-No es una cosa, es un Steven- dijo Peri.

-Es bastante resistente, lo sé por experiencia- comentó Lapis.

Aun así que sarta de degenerados, sucios, depravados quisieran ver un fic lemon entre una chica de 20 años y un chaval de 8.

-Los amigos del autor- dijo Garnet.

-Y tengo 14- susurró el susodicho.

Entonces comenzó un griterío en donde surgían ideas absurdas sobre lo que deberían hacer Sheena y Steven.

"Yo opino un universo alterno donde ella sea su hermana mayor"

"Mejor que sea su mamá"

"Mejor que le haga "netorare" a Perla jajajaja"

"¡Mejor que te coja a ti pendeja!"

"Ya se enojó el pez espada jajaja"

"Usen mi idea de la tortura y sexo violento"

"Mejor uno donde…"

-¡BASTA!- Un gritó cimbró la casa, afuera, algunas palomas volaron. Todas las gemas se quedaron viendo al pequeño que por primera vez, abandonaba la seguridad de la cocina para dirigirse a ellas.

El pequeño pasó de largo muy serio y volteó a ver a Sheena.

-¿Me acompañarías?- le preguntó dulcemente mientras le tendía la mano.

La joven volteó a ver a las gemas quienes no sabían de qué iba todo.

Al no obtener respuesta de ellas, Sheena simplemente le tomó la mano al chico y lo siguió.

Steven caminó hasta la entrada al templo junto con la motociclista, donde la puerta se abrió dejando ver su cuarto de nubes rosas; sin más entraron, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Las gemas se volteaban a ver confundidas. Perla rompió el silencio.

-¿Ya ven? Lo hicieron enojar. Ahora quien sabe que va a pasar y a qué hora vamos a salir de aquí-

-Fuiste tú con tus celos por tu similar de Rose; lo mismo pero más barato- respondió Amatista.

-Hija de tu puta ma…- Perla se fue sobre Amatista.

-¡Cortinilla por favor!- gritó Peridot.

* * *

Dentro del cuarto que antiguamente era de Rose, caminaban de la mano de un pequeño, una joven alta de cabello rosa.

Su mirada era de confusión, no tenía idea de que iba a pasar pero extrañamente, la mano del niño le daba confianza.

-¿Que es este lugar?- preguntó mirando con curiosidad.

-Es…mi cuarto. Es un lugar mágico Sheena, donde puedo recrear algunas cosas-

-¿Recrear? ¿Cómo es eso?-

Steven se detuvo soltando de la mano a la joven.

-Hasta aquí está bien. ¿Podrías sentarte un momento? En realidad no tardaremos-

Sheena se sentó con la en posición de loto.

-Cuando digo que puedo recrear algunas cosas, es por qué puedo hacer esto- y el chico extendió su mano y de las nubes se formó un casco de motociclista negro que traía una pica en la parte superior.

-Oye, eso es genial- dijo admirando el casco.

-Si ¿verdad?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa leve- sin embargo, nada de aquí es real -y el objeto, en un ademán del chico, simplemente se deshizo. La mirada de Steven era triste y Sheena lo notó.

-Chico, ¿pasa algo?-

Steven dudó un poco antes de preguntar.

-Tú… ¿sabías que…te pareces mucho a mi mamá?-

La joven no contestó de inmediato, guardo un poco la respiración antes de contestar.

-Algo me han platicado. Pero, no sé mucho al respecto.-

Steven bajó un poco la cabeza –La verdad, es… que si te pareces mucho-

Sheena se sonrojó un poco al ver la ternura del niño. El chico le dio la espalda y le dijo –velo tu misma- y extendió sus manos.

Entonces de las nubes se formó la figura de Rose Cuarzo. Sheena al verla no pudo evitar asombrarse al notar lo realmente similares que eran. Se puso lentamente de pie, y se paró de frente a la figura.

Eran casi de la misma estatura, la complexión, el rostro, pero sobre todo, el cabello. Caireles rosados esponjosos.

Era como verse a sí misma en unos años más. La joven extendió sus dedos para tocar esa enigmática figura pero, al hacerlo, se deshizo en nada.

Para la joven fue como salir de un extraño sueño, entonces busco al chico para contarle su asombro, y lo encontró con los ojos muy tristes.

-Steven…- dijo ella preocupada.

-Yo… suelo extrañarla mucho- le dijo –nunca la conocí, nunca me tocó, nunca conocí la seguridad de sus brazos. Y aun así, la extraño. ¿No es raro?-

-Claro que no pequeño- le dijo ella acariciando su cabeza- las personas que amamos y que son importantes para nosotros, siempre vivirán entre el dolor y la dicha en nuestro corazón-

El sollozó un poco.

-Yo…siento mucho que no la conocieras- dijo Sheena con verdadera pena, sintiendo una leve culpa por el parecido que ahora le resultaba desafortunado.

-No importa- dijo recuperando aplomó- solo, salgamos de aquí. Les diremos a las chicas que simplemente no se pudo hacer nada-

Steven tomó de la mano a Sheena quien, no dejaba de verlo. El niño había despertado algo en ella.

No llevaban dos pasos cuando ella se detuvo, puso una rodilla en el suelo, giró al chico y lo abrazó pegándolo a ella.

Steven se quedó en shock hundido en aquel cabello de caireles rosado y su respiración se comenzó a agitar.

-Déjalo salir Steven- le dijo ella.

-N-no- dijo el tensándose totalmente.

-Hazlo- insistió la joven acariciando la espalda del pequeño.

-N-no…me duele…-dijo sollozando mientras su respiración se hacía más rápida.

-Dejar salir todo mi niño, déjalo salir _**hijo mío**_ \- y la joven lo estrecho aún más.

Entonces Steven sintió como algo le brotaba desde el pecho, le pasaba por la garganta rompiendo todo hasta desbordarse por sus ojos en una cascada de líquido que simplemente se dejó ir.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras hundía su cara en el cabello y hombro de esa gran dama que por ese segundo, era su madre.

-¡Te quiero mucho mamá!- Steven apretó los ojos y apretó los dientes entre sollozos violentos después de decir eso. Era el dolor de la nostalgia mal aguantada, mal llevada, que se dejaba escapar en aquella pequeña fuga que significaban los brazos de esa mujer.

-Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, que estuvieras aquí, ¡Que no te hubieras ido mamá!- y sus sollozos cubrieron el lugar, mientras afuera, donde un grupo de gemas discutían, un foco se tornaba de rojo, a verde.

* * *

-¡Si me sigues amenazando maldita gema transexual, me fusionare con Amatista y hare que Ópalo te meta un brazo por…! ¡Oh!, ya llegaron-

La puerta de los cuartos se había abierto dejando ver a una joven alta de la mano de un chico quien se veía feliz.

-Recuerden el plan partida de idiotas, todos somos amigos y nadie odia a nadie- susurró Garnet a fin de evitar que Steven se molestara de nuevo.

-Y ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Lapis.

Steven suspiro profundamente, como aquel que descansa después de cargar mucho peso, y simplemente les señaló al foco que ahora lucía totalmente verde.

-¡La historia se completó! ¡Genial, por fin podremos ir a descansar!- exclamó Amatista.

-¿Y qué tanto hicieron pues?- dijo Perla enchinando los ojos.

Sheena y Steven se miraron y rieron un poco. Ella contestó.

-Es un secreto- a lo cual Perla solo bufó de fastidio.

Jasper se puso de pie, se desperezó y dijo -Bueno, aquí se rompió una jerga y cada quien se va...-

-¡A su casa! Maldita mal hablada- exclamó Peridot.

-…cada quien se va a la VERGA ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- dijo escandalosamente Jasper mientras salía por la puerta principal resonando en carcajadas.

-¡Steven! porque a ella el autor si le permite…- pero Peridot se detuvo. Notó que Sheena se estaba despidiendo del chico con mucho cariño. Luego le dio un beso en la frente, un abrazo más y se dirigió a la salida a donde ya algunas se habían ido. Las Cristal Gems se fueron una a una por la puerta de los cuartos.

Y en ese lugar donde el ruido y las voces lo eran todo, solo quedaron Peridot y el joven cuarzo.

-Me decías algo Peri-

-Y-yo… este… si, solo una cosa-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo él con una sonrisa. Estaba de muy buen humor.

-Steven…tú crees que el autor alguna vez me escriba una historia donde…¿no me vaya tan mal?- ella bajó la mirada- donde, ¿pueda ser realmente feliz…contigo?-

El chico la abrazó de forma sorpresiva y rozó su mejilla con la de ella. Le dijo al oído –él te va a hacer una historia para ti solita, conmigo. Me lo dijo-

Y la pequeña verde sonrió y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

-Wow, gracias- contestó.

-Y también me dijo, que te diera esto- y Steven besó a la pequeña verde en los labios de forma profunda mientras la pegaba a él con firmeza. Ella abrió los ojos para luego cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por el bello momento.

Cuando se separaron, Peridot no soltaba del cuello al pequeño.

-No podrías pedirle que sigamos esto hasta el final por fis, por fis, ¿por fis?- dijo ella dando saltitos.

-Eso quisiera Peri, pero el autor me dijo que esto…

… _ **se acabó.**_

* * *

 ** _Un gran saludo a los amigos que participaron en este reto, y a esas buenas personas que dejan comentarios y opiniones. Gracias totales!_**

 ** _Lobo Hibiky_**


	2. Aventuras en el Baño

**"Tengo ganas de hacer una comedia" le dije a una chica de Nicaragua y a un chico de México.**

 **Tuve varias opciones que, al final, no salieron como esperaba. Así que me aventé a improvisar; y salió esto que, en lo particular, me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también.**

 **Sin más, aquí la historia.**

 **Aventuras en el Baño**

* * *

-¡Steven! ¡Steven!- gritaba con desesperación Peridot desde el baño de la casa del templo.

-¡Steven! ¡Ven rápido!-

-¡Dame un segundo!- respondió una voz desde la sala.

-¡Pero apúrate! ¡Es una emergencia!-

-¡Un segundo dijeee!-

-¡Ven ya! ¡Rápido! ¡Ya!-

-¡Ya voooy!-

Perla, que pasaba por allí casualmente, escuchó los gritos insistentes de la gema verde, ante lo cual decidió asistir al baño para averiguar el porqué de tanto escándalo.

-Que fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser- se dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño.

-Que rayos quie…-alcanzó a decir la blanca antes de darse cuenta que Peridot estaba acostada sobre una alfombra en el suelo, en una posición sugerente y vistiendo una lencería blanca: conjunto de medias, liguero, un mini bikini que solo cubría lo necesario y un sostén con un suave estampado de lirios. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en los labios donde sostenía de manera cuasi dramática, una rosa.

Perla, absorta en el impacto inicial, se quedó sin habla.

-Y dime- dijo Peridot de forma suave y cantarina sin abrir los ojos – ¿Cómo me veo?-

-Para mi gusto te hace falta cuerpo, pero si quieres te hago el favor- le respondió Perla viéndola de arriba abajo.

Cuando Peridot notó que la voz no era de Steven pegó un brinco poniéndose de pie terriblemente avergonzada.

-Pe-¡Perla! ¡Esto no es lo que parece!-

-Esto es exactamente lo que parece Peridot, te escuche llamando a Steven-

-¡Te juro que no! Esta es…aah esta es ¡la ropa con la que hago ejercicio! Me la iba a cambiar cuando el viniera- dijo riendo nerviosa.

-Que mentira más patética, esa ropa es la peor para hacer ejercicio-

-Je, je, eso dices tú-

-¡Me refiero a ejercicio de gimnasio mensa! No las sentadillas que quieres hacer sobre mi niño-

Peridot se llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz suspirando.

-Mira Perla, que quieres de mí para que te largues y me dejes continuar con esto-

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No te voy a dejar para que perviertas a mi niño!-

-¡Deja de decirle mi niño! Podrá ser corto de estatura pero deberías de verlo orinar-

-¡Estas demente! ¡¿Lo espías para orinar?!-

-¡Y que esperabas! ¡Llevó meses viviendo en el baño! Le conozco todo al chico. Nos bañamos juntos, le talló su espalda y lo exfolio totalmente.-

A Perla se le fue la mandíbula al suelo.

-Dime que es una broma- le dijo.

-Ja, ja, ¡Claro que es broma!- le dijo Peridot riendo.

-¿En serio?-

-No, si es real-

-¡Peridot!-

-De que te quejas, ¡el chico es feliz! Él estaba triste desde que supo que era un diamante y yo le talle la espalda una vez que él se estaba bañando y se relajó. Luego la primera vez que lo exfolie le gusto tanto que su humor regresó. Así que de nada.-

-Es verdad que le he visto de mejor humor, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Esto es ilegal en este planeta!-

Perla se llevó las manos a la cabeza al pensar en la magnitud de las cosas- Por Dios, ¿Qué tanto han hecho?-

-Ya te dije. Me baño con él y lo exfolio con el jabón totalmente; prestando especial atención a su entrepierna, en donde parece que le gusta que le frote con más dedicación.-

Perla se estaba poniendo azul.

-Algunas noches le doy masaje en la espalda y pies, luego él me lo da a mí. Le gusta especialmente masajearme la espalda y el trasero. Pasa horas y horas, la verdad es bastante relajante y placentero. Antier se quedó dormido allí.-

-¿Allí donde?- preguntó la blanca.

-En mi trasero- contestó la verde quitada de la pena. -Puso su cachetito en el mío y se durmió.-

-Ereeees….unaaaaa-Perla apretó los dientes.

-Algunos días juega a explorarme, según él para aprender más de la fisonomía de las gemas. Me revisa todo una y otra vez, a veces mientras lo hace me pide que le acaricie la verg…-

-¡Peridot!- exclamó Perla.

-¡La vergüenza que le da pedirme que le acaricie la espalda! ¡Pinche mal pensada!-

Perla suspiró aliviada.

-Por qué acariciarle el pito se lo hago sin que me lo pida.-

-¡Maldita enana verde!- Perla se iba a lanzar contra la gema.

-El otro día me pidió ayuda- continuo Peridot sin prestar atención a Perla – quería que le fuera diciendo que cosas me hacían sentir mejor para poder hacérselas a Connie.

Perla se detuvo y abrió la boca levemente -¿Qué…tipo de cosas?-

-Bueno, me fue tocando el cuerpo y yo le iba diciendo donde se sentía mejor. Comenzó con los hombros y cuello, luego cintura y espalda, luego pasó a los pechos donde se sacó un diez –dijo guiñando un ojo- definitivamente que te chupen los pezones se siente ¡wow! ¿Te lo han hecho?-

-No te incumbe. Continua- dijo Perla presintiendo lo peor.

-Bueno, luego pasó a mis pies, y tobillos, piernas y trasero, luego la parte interna de mis piernas hasta que llegó a la ingle donde me comenzó a lamer y chupar…

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero escuchar nada, en este momento voy a buscar a ese jovencito, esto está mal por donde lo veas-

-Tranquila Perla, nosotros no hemos tenido sexo-

-¿No?, uff, menos mal-

No, nosotros hemos hecho el amor- dijo ella con ojos de corazón.

-¡Pendeja! ¡Para el caso es lo mismo!-

-Además recuerda, él está de mejor ánimo que antes- insistió Peridot.

-No, pues si, contento el niño con su Muñeca System-

-Además hasta ha crecido, no sé de qué te quejas-

-Es verdad, está un poco más alto-

-Y largo…- agregó Peridot.

-Impúdica- le reprocho la blanca.

-Ya, relájate, es más, gracias a esos encuentros Connie ya no lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Perla aterrada.

-Que todo lo que practica conmigo se lo hizo a Connie la semana pasada-

A Perla se le hicieron los ojos como plato –no es cierto-

-No, no lo es-

Perla se le quedo viendo a Peridot. –Si es verdad ¿cierto?-

-Y sí, la semana pasada la invito al baño en la noche. Como ustedes se encierran en sus habitaciones ni enteradas de lo que pasa acá de 11 de la noche a 5 de la mañana. La verdad es que le cumplió bien a la chava, que acá entre nos está algo flacucha, sin ofender a la presente-

-Flaca pero no para tu anorexia tarada- contestó en defensa Perla, luego preguntó con urgencia- ¿Cómo sabes que Connie esta flacucha? ¿Los espiaste?-

-¡Claro que no loca! Ellos me dejaron quedarme que es diferente. Connie no tuvo problema, acepto rápidamente, la verdad creo que le agrada que la miren, para mí que le gustan igual las chicas porque cuando Steven la estaba lamiendo gemía diciendo "Si señora, lama a su aprendiz"-

-¡Eso te lo inventaste enferma!-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- rio Peridot con fuerza para luego agregar seriamente- no, en verdad si lo dijo. Yo creo que sí deja que le des, si le haces tantito la lucha-

-¡Estás loca! ¡Es una menor!-

-¿Es decir que si fuera mayor si le dabas?-

Perla apretó la boca de coraje.

-En serio si se trae algo contigo, incluso al pito de Steven le dice "La Lanza de Perla"-

-¡Basta Peridot!- Perla no concebía lo que había escuchado –dime, por favor, que todo esto es una broma-

-¡Claro que lo es Perla! Ja, ja, ja ¿En serio crees que Steven ha hecho todo eso?-

-Y esa ropa interior que traes puesta- le preguntó.

-Ah, esto- Peridot brillo y regreso a su ropa normal- lo saque de esta revista que me prestó Steven. La gema verde fue hasta la tina y sacó una revista de variedades, en donde una página anunciaba lencería con una modelo que usaba el mismo atuendo que había tenido Peridot.

-¿Y la posición en que te encontré?- recalcó Perla.

-A diferencia tuya, Steven SIEMPRE toca la puerta. Iba a quitármela antes de que entrara, estaba posando para mí porque me sentía bonita, hasta que entraste tú de golpe y sin avisar-

Perla analizaba las cosas cuando de pronto llegó Steven.

-Que querías Peridot. Oh, hola Perla, que bueno que te encuentro-

-Aquí tienes la revista que me prestaste Steven. Muy interesante, gracias.-

-De nada Dotty- Steven se dirigió a Perla quien lo veía con cierta ansiedad.

-¿Pasa algo Perla?-

-N-no, no es nada-

-Bien, oye, hay algo que, bueno, que quiero pedirte- le dijo el chico mientras se llevaba una mano la nuca. Se veía seriamente apenado-

Perla sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-De que se trata- dijo

-Bueno, es que, es algo delicado-

-T-tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Si, es que es, algo…algo penoso-

-Solo dime Steven-

-Es algo que tiene que ver con Connie…ella quería que te pidiera un favor-

-Ya…dime-

-Bueno ella quería decirte…pedirte…si querías…- el chico jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Que si quieres cogértela junto con él! ¡Ya dilo!- gritó desde la tina Peridot desesperada.

-¡Entonces todo es verdad par de disolutos!- dijo Perla hecha un energúmeno.

Antes de que Perla hiciera su mejor imitación del demonio de Tazmania, Steven le extendió un sobre.

-Antes de que me castigues de por vida, Connie me dio esto para ti.-

Perla le arrebató el sobre al pequeño, lo abrió con molestia.

Dentro venía una carta corta que decía así:

"Señora, mi maestra y mentora.

Sé que lo que le acaba de pedir Steven es algo inconcebible y deberá estar a punto de castigarlo de por vida. Pero yendo directo al grano, el pedirle que pasemos un rato entre los tres es una petición mía.

Más directa: Usted me excita. Su porte, su destreza, su gracia hace que me tiemblen las piernas y siempre termino con mi interior ligeramente húmedo. Sí, ese interior que le he visto oler cada vez que me baño en el templo después de entrenar, así que asumo que usted también lo desea.

Por favor, dígale a Steven que acepta y hagamos de nuestras vidas algo de mejor calidad.

La foto anexa a esta carta es para que se anime.

Atte. Connie Maheswaran"

Perla vio la foto que venía en el sobre, era Connie en interiores negros en una pose sugerente…en la alfombra del baño de la casa del templo.

Perla suspiro, inmediatamente guardó la foto en su gema y después de tener los ojos cerrados y los dedos en el puente de su nariz pensando, de dirigió a los dos Gems.

Los vio un rato, las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta, estaban como atoradas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Peridot. Steven jugaba con sus dedos de la ansiedad.

Perla volvió a suspirar.

-Acepto-

Y Peridot y Steven brincaron de alegría.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? que les ha parecido. Me reí haciendo este one shot espero que a ustedes igual les haya sacado una sonrisa.**

 **Aprovecho el bug para saludar a mi linda** fanDbz1 **que siempre esta apoyando y dando animo.**

 **Próximamente se va a subir un capitulo dedicado a una cita de Steven y Amatista secuela de Sabores. Saludos a todos!**

 **Lobo -El Maldito- Hibiky**


	3. Tan solo una Niña

**Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.**

 **Les dejo este corto one shot como paliativo debido a mi falta de actividad, dicho tema lo abordare después de la historia.**

 **Este one quería colocarlo en Cartas por el tema que trata, pero no es una carta. Luego recordé que Panteón de Historias Cortas, no solo es para comedia.**

 **Sin más, les dejo este pequeño escrito. Saludos a todos.**

 **-Tan Solo Soy Una Niña-**

* * *

Me deje caer sobre las olas del insomne mar. Inmediatamente su abrazo me cubrió mientras la sordera parcial me encerró del mundo allá afuera. Del que huyo esta noche.

Sentí el frío entrar por mis costillas, el agua pujar en mis oídos y mis ojos mientras, como la hoja de un árbol en otoño, caía lentamente al desierto inmenso que es el fondo del mar.

Nada era nada ahora, nadie era nadie más. Me buscarían quizá tan tarde que mi carne estará podrida o devorada. Ya seré parte del mar.

Pasan los segundos mientras caigo al vacío. Aguanto la respiración por instinto pero los dedos de la asfixia comienzan a estrangularme, y mientras me recuerdo corriendo en la arena hace ya varios años, de la mano de él, hoy me adentro en la respiración contenida, y la libero como buscando paz.

Paz por ti, paz de ti.

No tenías que odiarme, no tenías por qué. No tenías. Solo me preocupaba por ti, solo me dolía el saberte muerto. Solo te quería de vuelta.

Solo me sentí sola.

Solo tuve terror.

Por eso, en el declive de mi angustia más enferma cuando te volví a ver me sentí profundamente feliz, inmensamente feliz; pero terriblemente traicionada.

¡Tú me habías abandonado!

Me habías dejado…para morir.

Me salvaste la vida, sí, pero yo no quería vivir sin ti. Yo quería morir a tu lado, contigo, de la mano, como pareja. Por qué te amo; creo que desde que te conozco. Pero al parecer tú no lo sabías, y creo que aún hoy, no tienes idea de cuanto puedo llegarte a amar.

* * *

Al agua trémula llenaba los pulmones de la joven con su esencia salina mientras sus pensamientos eran ahogados.

En la desesperación comenzó a tratar de respirar por la boca pero fue inútil. En el forcejeo desesperado de un cuerpo que se resiste a las decisiones de la mente fue despidiendo en burbujas el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones, sustituyéndolo a la vez, por su asesino. Su precipitación como pétalo se volvió como piedra y, con el cuerpo extendido, comenzó a acercarse al inmenso fondo, mientras arriba, la noche fría era testigo del horrendo acto.

* * *

 _Eras mi único amigo, mi verdadero, mi único._

 _Perdóname por ignorarte. Estaba confundida. Entiendo que no quieras verme más. Lo entiendo._

 _Perdóname. Solo soy una niña._

La cara de Connie tocó el fondo del mar con la misma suavidad que si hubiera tocado la almohada de su cama. Su cuerpo se fue acomodando en el fondo como si siempre hubiese esperado ese lugar toda la eternidad por ella. Un leve polvo se elevó, y ella abrió un poco los ojos viendo nada.

Intento moverse pero su mente era dolor y sufrimiento, su cuerpo lleno de mar, comenzó a apagarse como un carbón al que se le ha robado el calor.

De sus labios sin voz solo se alcanzó a leer el nombre de alguien a quien ella había amado más que a nada, más que a todo. Más que a sí misma.

 _Te amé, siempre te amé, siempre te amaré. No sabes cómo te necesito. No sabes cuánto me duelen tus palabras, esas que hoy me orillan a irme. A irme con el mar._

 _Por que respeto tu decisión, no me veras nunca más. Enterrada en mi tumba de arena, solo me volveré nada. Como siempre lo fui._

… _tú lo eres todo…y yo…yo soy nada…_

 _Te amo Steven Universe._

Y al igual que el niño cuya madre cubre del frío colocando una manta en su cuerpo, la muerte fue vistiendo a la niña hasta dejar solo su cuerpo inerte, en el fondo del océano, de Beach City.

* * *

 **Y bueno, una historia corta en donde matamos a Connie. Ya hacía falta.**

 **Mi musa se fue de vacaciones y no quiere saber nada de ninguna de mis historias actuales.**

 **Esta situación quien sabe cuanto puede durar, al parecer solo me queda activa la reserva de los ones shots, así que eso será lo que suba hasta que regrese la maldita. (a lo mejor le asustan las elecciones de mi país y se fue a visitar, no sé, ¿Argentina? ¿Nicaragua?)**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **Lobo "Maldita sea" Hibiky.**


	4. Luciérnaga

**Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches.**

 **Estamos aquí reunidos para inaugurar este capítulo que entra al Panteón de Historias Cortas. Y esta es una historia de** _ **amor**_ **que involucra a Yellow Diamond a Steven Universe y a Pink Diamond.**

 **Nunca hubiera hecho algo como lo que aquí presento por mi cuenta pero perdí una apuesta con una joven bandida que jugó bien sus cartas. Al final de esto les diré de que trato la apuesta y quien es esta autora que me ganó.**

 **Sin más que decir, les dejo la historia YellowxSteven que se me han pedido.**

 **LUCIÉRNAGA**

* * *

Yellow Diamond estaba desesperada. Corría a toda prisa por los pasillos de aquella gran estructura. Un enorme palacio que dominaba gran parte del ahora fracturado Homeworld.

Paredes de varias decenas de metros de alto que terminaban en cúpula enmarcaban historias de eones de antigüedad. Historia de una jerarquía real que involucraba cuatro grandes puntos cardenales. Cuatro diamantes.

Torció a la derecha tomando más velocidad para luego detenerse ante una entrada sin puerta. Daba a una gran sala de estar, donde lucían estructuras y maquinarias que servían para mantener en cierta vigilancia los mundos controlados por aquel vasto imperio.

La diamante se asomó levemente para testear el terreno. Solo 3 incautas gemas maniobrando.

Nunca en su longeva existencia se había imaginado el estar corriendo mientras se escabullía de la vigilancia. Pero nunca, nunca, pensó en una realidad como ahora se le presentaba.

Pink Diamond había tenido un hijo, había heredado su gema y abandonado su existencia, para crear a un nuevo ser, un nuevo Diamante.

-Steven- pensó Yellow para luego tomar impulso y cruzar la puerta a una velocidad imposible para las gemas de guardia.

-White no lo entiende. No alcanza a ver la magnitud de la situación. Tengo que encontrarlo y sacarlo de aquí pronto.-

White una vez que habló con Steven lo había enviado a una habitación para mantenerlo allí algunos cientos de años como castigo a su comportamiento. Pero no se había dado por enterada (y si se enteró no manifestó interés) de que él es en parte un ser orgánico que necesita atenciones diferentes a las de las gemas normales. No entendió que él era un hibrido.

-Lo va a dejar morir y no lo sabe- pensaba angustiada mientras tomaba un nuevo pasillo.

Las gemas de cristal habían sido emboscadas. Todas estaban atrapadas en uno de los muchos calabozos que existían en ese lugar. Yellow sabía dónde estaban, pero no haría nada por ellas hasta sacar al Pink de su encierro. Luego iría por Blue. Luego ya se vería.

Por fin, encontró unas escaleras con caprichosos adornos rosas en los costados, los recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando los recorría buscándola.

Yellow sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar que alguna vez ella recorrió ese camino para dar las llamadas "Clases" a Pink. Charlas en donde ella trataba de que su pequeña comprendiera lo que significaba tener una colonia. Ella había empezado a ir una vez al día para tratar de que ella entrara en razón pero solo se encontraba con sus ocurrencias.

-Mi luciérnaga- pensó. Así solía llamarla a veces.

Desde la supuesta muerte de Pink, ella no volvió a recorrer esos pasillos. Esas escaleras que daban a aquella habitación que había hecho de aula hacía tantos años: la habitación de Pink.

-¿Acaso recordaras algo de ese tiempo Pink? - Se ensimismo un par de segundos Yellow ya por fin de pie frente a aquella inmensa puerta color rosado. Una inmensidad innecesaria para la diamante más pequeña.

Para su pequeña luz de ilusión.

 _¡Yellow! ¡Oye Yellow! ¡Mira! ¡Soy White!- decía Pink mientras se ponía los cabellos de punta y se cubría con una sábana._

 _-Si te ve te va a castigar- respondió la Diamante Amarillo sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que le había nacido de aquella burda interpretación._

 _-Si me castiga, tú me defiendes ¿verdad?- dijo Pink dejando caer la sábana para correr y colgarse del cuello de Yellow._

 _Ella la tomó con ternura y le sonrió._

 _-Claro que sí mi luciérnaga- y Pink le dio un beso en los labios._

-Te defenderé de quien sea- Pensó Yellow abandonando el recuerdo para tocar el interruptor de la puerta. Los guardias que estaban en la entrada de las escaleras ahora descansaban en sus gemas después de recibir las descargas de energía de la gran diamante.

Tenía que salvar a Pink. A Steven a como diera lugar.

Por fin la puerta se abrió. Yellow entró e inmediatamente cerró la entrada. Dio un vistazo alrededor, recordaba bien esa habitación. Todo estaba justo como ayer con excepción que en vez de una presencia de cabello esponjoso rosado y zapatillas con borlas en el empeine, estaba un pequeño acurrucado en una esquina, sollozando.

Steven llevaba más de 24 horas en ese lugar.

Yellow sintió un calor en el pecho y paso a paso se acercó a quien ahora era Pink. Lo vio estremecerse a cada paso sin voltear a verla. Se sentó a su lado.

-Steven.- Dijo.

El la volteó a ver y se limpió algunas lágrimas. Se le veía confundido.

-¿Ustedes planearon todo esto?- Le preguntó a la gran gema a su lado.

Yellow frunció un poco sus gruesos labios. Bajó su mano lentamente para acariciar el cabello del chico. Tocarlo fue como una regresión a miles de años atrás.

-No Pink, ni Blue ni yo queríamos que esto acabara así. Es solo que White no está escuchando razones, no entiende que eres algo…diferente ahora.-

Steven por fin se sentó quedando ambos lado a lado. Yellow no dejaba de acariciar su cabello con insistencia.

-Yo no soy Pink, soy Steven.- Le dijo.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero no esperes que sea fácil el poder decirte por otro nombre, no después de milenios sin verte, no después de recuperarte.- Fue entonces que la gran gema se llevó una mano al rostro. Steven pudo ver que sollozaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Se puso de pie angustiado.

-Es solo…rayos…- dijo ella tratando de no mostrar debilidad, pero aquel cuarto, aquella charla. Y Steven. Pink viva.

-Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí- sollozó. Steven pudo notar una lágrima escapando por la mejilla de la gema. Sinceramente le sorprendió la reacción de la amarilla, cuando se enteró allá en la tierra no había mostrado mayor emoción. Pero ahora, justo aquí, ella lloraba.

-Durante milenios me culpe por ser tan dura la última vez que nos vimos. Por gritarte, a ti.- Yellow la volteó a ver- Mi luciérnaga.

Steven sintió dolor de una culpa que realmente no le pertenecía y pegó un brinco para llegar hasta el hombro de la gema donde se colocó suavemente.

-No fue tú culpa.- Le dijo casi al oído.- Todo esto ha sido un enorme mal entendido.-

Ella lo tomó y lo colocó frente a su rostro. Steven se paraba con facilidad en la palma de Yellow Diamond.

Al verla sin cubrirse el rostro, él pudo notar el tremendo dolor en ella.

-De verdad…siento que mamá te causara daño…a ti también…- y él bajo la mirada.

Yellow sonrió, fue un acto que no revelaba malicia ni soberbia, si no ternura. Sin poder guardar más las apariencias tomó al chico con ambas manos y lo llevó a su mejilla para frotarlo justo como había hecho Blue en la tierra.

-Eso ya no importa. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí.-

A Steven se le humedeció un poco la camiseta con la suave mejilla de Yellow, sin embargo no dijo nada al notar la felicidad de la Diamante. Fue entonces que de la nada le nació darle un beso en aquel cuadro tan grande que era su mejilla.

 _Smoooch_

Fue el sonido.

Entonces Steven sintió que Yellow lo separaba para colocarlo frente a ella. Vio su mirada extraña y un leve rubor en su cara, no supo si había hecho bien o mal. Le atacaron los nervios.

-Este…yo… perdona mi atrevimiento- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Tú… ¿Recuerdas algo de nuestro pasado?- dijo ella como temerosa.

-¿Nuestro…pasado?- dijo Steven algo confundido.

-SI, lo que vivimos aquí, en estas paredes, cuando venía frecuentemente para tratar de enseñarte como liderar una colonia. ¿Recuerdas algo?-

-Me temo que no…-respondió él con pena por no poder aportarle algo a Yellow. Y ella no pudo disimular la tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con "nuestro pasado"?- Preguntó él consternado- Yo sinceramente creí que no le tenías mucho afecto a Pink por cómo te comportaste en la tierra.-Dijo sonrojándose un poco puesto que, él era Pink.

Ella le miró como aquel que mira su vida entera. Sonrió.

-Yo amaba a Pink- dijo mientras levantaba un poco el rostro mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro. -Aquí en este lugar, viví lo que podría llamar como el mejor periodo de mi vida, junto a ella.-

Suspiró nuevamente antes de continuar. -Con ella reí por primera vez, pasamos tardes solo contando historias, aprendí a soltar un poco el tiempo y dejarme llevar por lo improvisado-

Steven notaba que Yellow se había perdido en algún lugar en sus recuerdos e inconscientemente coloco una mano en la mejilla de la gran gema.

Eso la sacó de su ensueño.

-Pero es historia vieja. Lo mejor será que partamos lo más pronto posible.- Dijo convencida. Sin embargo sus pupilas se quedaron viendo al pequeño que tenía en la mano; él ahora era aquella gema que alguna vez amo tanto y no pudo evitar dar un beso al pequeño. El cual abarco el torso y parte del rostro.

 _Smooch_

Resonó en la sala.

A Steven le dio mucha cosquilla en su sensible cuerpo aquel acto y soltó una cantarina risa que retumbo por las paredes de aquel inmenso cuarto. Su risa fue tan honesta que cuenta no notó que para Yellow, aquel sonido, aquella expresión, tenía el mismo gusto, la misma energía que ella había extrañado tanto.

-Es increíble- dijo la amarilla sonriendo enormemente- Es que realmente eres tú-

Steven, aún sobre la palma de la gran dama se acomodó la ropa.

-¿Lo dudabas?-

-No, es solo que… es difícil-

Y ella volvió a reír levemente, pero luego soltó en una risa fuerte que a Steven sinceramente le dio temor.

-¡Gemas!- exclamó Yellow- ¡Eres tú!, Mi Pink, ¡Mi pequeña luciérnaga!-

-Yo… soy Steven- recalcó él.

Ella sin poder contenerse puso su otra mano en Steven y en algún momento el chico pensó que lo iba aplastar.

Pero en vez de eso lo llevó con ambas manos a su rostro y lo frotó con fuerza ahora en su otra mejilla. Quizá con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Gemas! ¡Estas viva mi amor!- Dijo mientras soltaba una lágrima siguiendo con la acción.

Cabe mencionar que Steven se sentía como un pedacillo de masa usado para hacer una tortilla.

-Entonces ella reaccionó-

-Oh perdón, ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?- dijo algo ruborizada.

-No muchooo…- dijo con los ojos revueltos.

-Oh perdona, pero es que eres tan pequeño. Ni siquiera te puedo dar un beso de forma adecuada.-

-Y por qué no te encoges un poco- Dijo Steven sin pensar realmente.

Ella se llevó los dedos a la barbilla mientras sostenía a Steven con la otra. Pensó un poco, luego procedió a coloca al chico en el suelo con delicadeza.

-¿Que…que vas a hacer?- Preguntó él temiendo a algo que no comprendía del todo.

Yellow se llevó las manos al cuerpo para quedar como una estatua y su cuerpo se iluminó de forma incandescente. Steven pudo notar como la Diamante se fue encogiendo de tamaño hasta quedar un tanto más alta que Garnet.

Y dejó de brillar.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que hizo fue mirarse las palmas de las manos.

-Esto es lo más que puedo encogerme sin que mi gema salga de mi cuerpo.- Mencionó.

-Pero tu gema se empequeñeció- dijo el señalándole el pecho.

-No- dijo ella- solo estoy mostrando una parte de ella.-

Entonces Yellow dio unos pasos dirigiéndose directamente a Steven, este abrió los ojos asustado y retrocedió instintivamente.

Esto llamó la atención de la Diamante, quien sintió una punzada ácida en el pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-Es solo que, yo no soy Pink, soy Steven- Dijo él bajando la mirada.

Entonces la amarilla se estremeció. De golpe se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo; en la emoción del momento había olvidado que no estaba realmente ante la Pink que conoció. Si no ante un chico que no la conocía.

Hizo un gesto con la boca y Steven pudo notar que los ojos de la gran y soberbia gema, se humedecieron.

-Es verdad- dijo con verdadera pena –yo…lo siento mucho Steven.- Ella desvió la mirada.-

-Tu… ¿Amabas a Pink?-

-Más que a cualquier otra cosa- Respondió ella sin verle.

-La amabas… ¿Cómo ama Garnet?, Es decir, ¿Rubí y Zafiro?- Steven era pequeño de estatura, pero no era tonto, ya se había hecho una idea de por dónde estaba corriendo el caudal de la charla y la situación. Debía de entrar de lleno al tema para zanjar todo lo que tuviera que zanjar.

-Hablas de la fusión permanente ¿verdad?- Steven asintió.

Yellow lo pensó un poco, ¿Valía la pena realmente decir algo? Luego lo vio a él y no supo si decir la verdad o no. Sinceramente se sentía confundida, atrapada entre el haber encontrado por fin a Pink y entre saber que realmente no era ella. Era tan complicado. Tan confuso.

\- Si- Dijo por fin- Pink y yo nos llegamos a amar como se aman esa Zafiro y esa Rubí. –Steven sintió un estremecimiento. Yellow continuó.- Yo solía venir aquí a pasar las tardes como ya te había comentado, buscando tratar de que ella se hiciera una mejor líder. Al principio fueron clases bien llevadas pero sus ocurrencias y comentarios que al principio me sacaban de quicio y me molestaban, se fueron convirtiendo en una luz en todo este encierro de eones. En esta rígida oscuridad.

Poco a poco comencé a reír, a disfrutar sus locas ideas y fuimos dejando las clases de lado.-

-Una mañana cuando entré a esta habitación y no la vi, la comencé a buscar hasta casi desesperarme, luego salió de quien sabe dónde y me tiró al suelo quedando encima mientras se reía de haberme derribado. Yo le iba a reñir pero vi su rostro lleno de felicidad y en vez de gritarle, le acaricié el cabello.

Y ella hizo algo que cambiaría todo.-

-Te besó…- dijo Steven quien respiraba agitado ante la historia que le contaba Yellow.

Ella por fin lo volteó a ver.

-Si.- Dijo Yellow - A partir de allí las clases se acabaron. Pasábamos las tardes solo estando juntas, entre besos y caricias. Ella nunca estaba quieta, siempre había algo nuevo.-

De pronto, el rostro de Yellow se volvió sombrío.

-Para aquel tiempo White le cedió un planeta. Eso era lo que Pink más deseaba en el mundo y llena de felicidad me lo hizo saber: pero yo no compartí esa dicha.

Pink no sabría cómo cuidar una colonia, le manifesté mi renuencia y ella se enfureció conmigo.-

Yellow frunció el ceño con dolor. -La última vez que estuvimos en este cuarto fue después de una terrible discusión, ella salió por esa puerta y nunca volvimos a estar juntas.-

La gema se llevó una mano al rostro buscando cubrir unas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-Las pocas veces que nos vimos después de eso fue siempre bajo el protocolo Real. Me porté más soberbia que nunca. Todo le estaba saliendo mal comenzando con querer conservar el planeta, eso era algo que ninguna iba a escuchar; luego surgió la guerrillera y supe que ella en cualquier momento se rendiría y nos pediría ayuda para detenerla.-

Yellow se calló de pronto, era como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta asfixiándola, rompiéndole la tráquea.

-Luego… supe de su destrucción. Y todo dejó de importar.-

Yellow se llevó las manos al rostro y Steven se sintió terriblemente mal al ver a la gran gema sollozar mientras las lágrimas escapaban entre sus dedos. La veía agitada en exceso. Yellow llevó una rodilla al suelo de dolor.

-Fui una maldita con ella…por que la quería de vuelta…- y los sollozos fueron a más.

La desesperación y el dolor lo fue todo.

Entonces ella sintió como unos pequeños brazos se metían entre sus manos para apartarlas de su rostro. Steven se abrazó del cuello de ella con mucha fuerza. Yellow se impactó tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar.

-No es tu culpa Yellow…nada de esto es tu culpa…Todos hemos sufrido mucho, no es fácil de aceptar lo sé, pero no es tu culpa; deja de llorar por favor.-

La gema apretó la mandíbula y los ojos ante las palabras.

\- Yo creo que tú ya has sufrido bastante Yellow, deja de llorar, cualquier cosa que haya pasado antes, yo te perdono.-

Él se separó y tomo el rostro de la gema entre sus manos, rostro que al ver de cerca y esta vez en un tamaño casi normal pudo apreciar bien. Una nariz perfilada, unos labios gruesos, unos ojos acechantes pero llenos de lágrimas y dolor.

-P...Pink- dijo ella.

-Soy Steven- le respondió- Pero llevo la gema de Pink Diamond.-

Y navegando en un mar de incertidumbre el chico sintió que el dolor que Yellow le había manifestado tenía que parar. Un brillo rosa comenzó a surgir desde su gema, luz que no tardó en envolverlos. El chico, embargado por la energía que surgía de él mismo rompió la distancia que los separaba para colocar un dulce beso en los labios de la gran gema.

Yellow, al sentir el contacto y la energía que emanaba de la gema de Pink, sintió un calor en el pecho casi doloroso, un calor que emanaba desde milenios de un sentir mal aguantado. De reprimirse. De antiguas culpas acechantes.

Abrazó al chico y lo pegó a sí. El sintió sus lágrimas mojar su rostro en el beso que aun sostenían.

-¡Perdóname Pink! ¡Perdóname por no haberte defendido! ¡Por no haberte protegido! ¡Por darte la espalda!- Dijo ella. Steven, la sentía temblar mientras se abrazaban con fuerza.

-¡No te culpes más Yellow!- dijo el mientras se pegaba a su cuello.- ¡Ya no te culpes por favor!-

Y Steven le dio dos besos más en la mejilla a la gema. Esta sintió su pecho arder, lo levantó cargándolo como un pequeño, y lo abrazó con fuerza llenándole de tiernos besos las mejillas.

Y finalmente, uno en los labios donde ambos lloraron,

al separarse, simplemente sonrieron.

* * *

Estaba Yellow Diamond sentada en posición de loto apoyada contra una pared, con un pequeño Steven en sus piernas. Respiraba cansada, agotada, pero serena.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó el joven Diamante acomodándose un poco.

-Como nunca en milenios Steven.-Le respondió sonriendo levemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Yellow hubiese deseado que ese momento fuera eterno. Volvía a sentir ese gusto, esa felicidad de estar con alguien con quien se sentía libre, única y amada.

Pero en ese momento, ese cuarto era una prisión y Steven necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Debían escapar de White.

Ella le acarició el cabello un poco más.

-Ya habrá momentos para estar _mi luciérnaga_ , algún día, solos tú y yo.-

Pero mientras ese tiempo llega, de mi cuenta corre que nadie te haga daño.

-Es hora de irnos.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé.- Respondió él decidido.

Yellow brilló para recuperar su tamaño natural, tomó al chico y lo colocó en su hombro. Escapar de Homeworld era una carrera contra el tiempo una vez saliendo del cuarto, pero la ganaría.

Como se prometió a sí misma, que se ganaría de nuevo, su corazón.

* * *

 **La persona que me solicito este fic fue fanDbz1 autora de buenos fics que les recomiendo dar chance. Estas servidaaaaa, espero te haya gustado.**

 **La apuesta fue ¿Cual fue la edad de Goku cuando se encuentra con Bulma al inicio de todo? Ya no me interesa la repuesta, el caso es que perdí xD**

 **Espero haya sido del agrado de ustedes, todo comentario es bienvenido. Saludos a los amigos que leen y comentan.**

 _ **Lobo -El Maldito- Hibiky**_


	5. En el Baño 2

**No tengo idea de por que seguí con esto. Pero me divertí.**

 **Ya no es realmente cómico como el primero pero, pero tiene lo suyo. Más detalles al final.**

 _ **Objetivo 1: Perla.**_

 **EN EL BAÑO. SEGUNDA PARTE**

* * *

Perla observaba de cabo a rabo a la pequeña morena quien estaba vestida en su atuendo de entrenamiento, inmóvil.

Ambas se encontraban en el centro de la arena donde siempre entrenaban.

La blanca se tallaba constantemente la barbilla con la mano derecha reflejando amplia ansiedad y nerviosismo; se tallaba los labios, de pronto la nariz y de pronto la frente buscado eliminar esas pequeñas gotas de sudor frío que se le habían acumulado ante la presión que surgía, quizá, del aire.

Caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

De pronto respiro profundo, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho. Soltó el aire por la boca.

-Connie...- Dijo por fin.

La morena se crispó. – ¡Si, madame! –

La blanca la miraba con una extrañez mezcla de preocupación, y quizá algo más que Perla no terminaba de nombrar. Un leve temor en su pecho.

Hacía poco había descubierto que Steven, Peridot y Connie hacían dios sabe que cosas en el baño. Que tanto era verdad y que tanto era mentira, lo descubriría hoy. Y ese era parte de su nerviosismo. La otra parte, bueno, era más complicada.

Perla abrió la boca para dar inicio pero nada salió, fue entonces que, como refuerzo, hizo brillar su gema y de esta surgieron dos objetos: una pequeña nota, y algo que parecía una fotografía.

-Connie, ¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?- Dijo con fingiendo tranquilidad mientras levantaba ambos objetos.

La joven se ruborizó un tanto para luego voltear el rostro. Su respiración se agitó.

-Que desea que le explique, madame. La carta es muy clara, y la foto... también.-

-Connie, ¿Es en serio? ¡Eres una niña! ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?- Dijo la blanca ya con menos calma.

-Ya tengo 14 años.-

Perla apretó los dientes. -¡Exactamente a eso me refiero! ¡Tú no tienes idea de las responsabilidades que esto involucra!-

\- Allí se equivoca, madame.- Interrumpió la joven.- No soy una tonta, conozco las responsabilidades de la sexualidad a la perfección. La madurez sexual se lleva aquí –dijo señalándose la sien con el índice.-

Perla se contuvo.

-Sé que me falta crecer un poco. –Connie hizo un ademán con ambas manos señalándose todo el cuerpo- y...a lo mejor por ello no le gusto.-

Perla se sintió de golpe mal. -¡Oh no!, No digas eso Connie. Tu eres hermosa como eres...-Se sorprendió diciendo la blanca.

Connie se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

-No es cierto, usted está haciendo de todo para evitarme, sé que le gustan las chicas grandes y yo no lo soy.-

Perla iba a responder pero se detuvo; frunció un poco los labios.

-No estarás... tratando de chantajearme ¿verdad?-

Connie se detuvo – ¡Rayos!- Exclamó para ella.

-¡Qué diablos les pasó a ustedes en estos meses!- dijo un tanto exasperada.

-Bueno- comenzó Connie- todo inició cuando le dije a Steven que debería ser un poco más atrevido. Entonces él me dijo "¿En serio Connie?" y yo le dije "Si Steven" y es que sinceramente, yo quería que Steven fuera, pues, un poco más allá de solo tocarnos las manos y correr por la arena. Sin embargo, lo que el terminó haciendo fue ¡Wow!-

-Y...¿Qué fue lo que hizo Connie?- Dijo Perla sintiendo una sensación de deja vu.

-Bueno, después de que le di permiso el me abrazó y me pegó a él con determinación, luego me beso el cuello hasta llegar a mis labios –la morena se sonrojó claramente- y luego...el metió sus manos en...en...-

-¿En dónde Connie?- Preguntó Perla fastidiada al darse cuenta que estaba de nuevo atrapada en una narración donde Steven era el gran protagonista.

-En mi...espalda por debajo de la blusa, y debajo de mi corpiño. Sinceramente me sorprendí de que fuera tan atrevido. Me preguntó que si quería seguir y le dije que sí. Fue entonces que me invitó al baño del templo y...-

-El bendito baño- dijo Perla. -Tendremos que poner vigilancia en ese lugar.-

-Y si, una vez allí supe que Steven había aprendido muchas cosas practicándolas con Peridot.

-Esa pequeña plaga- pensó Perla.

-Al principio me moleste pero después de una pequeña charla me fui interesando más y más.- dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Y bueno, lo primero que hicimos fue bañarnos con Steven, Peridot me enseñó a exfoliarlo totalmente prestando principal atención a...

-Si, a su entrepierna ya se. ¿Y tú te prestaste Connie?-

-Al principio me dio pena, pero era con Steven, además él estaba deprimido por saber que era Pink Diamond y entre Peridot y yo sacamos a Steven de su depresión, así que estuvo bien. Sobre todo cuando a él le toco revisarme toda...fue una experiencia maravillosa- dijo ensoñada la morena.

-No me digas, se puso intenso cuando pasó a la parte interna de tus piernas...- dijo la blanca con ojos chinos.

-¡Sí! ¡Como supo! ¿Se lo ha hecho a usted?- dijo aquella emocionada.

-¡Claro que no! La loca de Peridot me contó-

-Ah si, Peridot, ella me enseñó mucho sobre como complacer a Steven y fue quien me hizo notar que yo sentía una atracción hacía usted.-

-Que... ¡¿Que hizo que?!-

-No se altere, madame, la verdad yo ya lo sentía, sobre todo aquella tarde hace unos meses, cuando entrenamos pesado solo usted y yo. Se veía más radiante que nunca aquella tarde haciendo lucir su lanza y movimientos elegantes, y yo me emocione de más.-

-¿De más?- Perla comenzó a sentir temor.

-Sip, al grado que me tuve que bañar aquí.-

Perla sudó frio.- Si...lo recuerdo...-

Sin embargo había olvidado mi panty de repuesto y al regresar en toalla para buscar la prenda, fue que la vi a usted...haciendo "eso".-

A Perla de pronto se le olvido el enojo.

-Connie, eso que viste...fue un accidente-

-¿Es decir que se tropezó y se cayó de nariz en mi panti usada?-

-Yo solo...quería ver si estaba sucia para lavarla-

-Usted sabía que estaba sucia, la use en el entrenamiento; y la verdad, no solo tenía sudor.- Dijo la morena sonrojándose. Entonces fue acercando a Perla quien comenzó a perder el control de la charla.

-Desde ese momento me quedé pensando, ¿A mi mentora le gusta mi aroma?- Dijo ya enfrente de ella. La abrazó a la altura de la cintura.

-Por favor, no sienta temor, madame. No soy una niña indefensa.-

-Eso se nota- dijo Perla.

-¿Entonces? ¿Si le gusta?-

Perla se debatía entre el deseo que sí sentía por la chica desde hacía tiempo y lo que era correcto según su código moral.

Connie dijo.

-Es por mi físico, ¿verdad?, no le gustan delgadas.-Y la joven bajo la mirada con los ojos brillantes.

-No es eso Connie.- Dijo Perla abrazándolo con ternura.- Repito que eres más que hermosa como eres.-

Connie la abrazó con fuerza con su rostro triste, pero cuando pegó su mejilla al costado de Perla, levantó la vista hacía las escalinatas de la arena de combate donde, a lo lejos, Peridot y Steven veían todo comiendo unas chaps.

Peridot le alzó un pulgar con una enorme sonrisa mientras Steven solo comía la fritura.

El rostro compungido de Connie se transformó por un segundo en una sonrisa maliciosa y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces. Steven levantó el pulgar y Peridot pegó un silencioso brinco de victoria.

Luego, el rostro de la morena regresó a su estado de tristeza y ojos de cachorro, se separó un poco de su mentora para verla a los ojos.

-¿Le gustó mi foto?- dijo casi con ternura.

-Mucho, te ves muy bien de negro. ¿Pero donde conseguiste lencería de tu talla?-

-Internet- contestó ella quitada de la pena.

Desde luego que Perla tenía dudas, esto no estaba bien por donde lo vieras. Y aún pensaba detenerlo.

-Connie, yo creo que debemos hablar mejor todo esto.-

Entonces, sorpresivamente la morena se colgó del cuello de su mentora rozando su mejilla mientras le decía al oído.

-Hoy, que me cambié para entrenar con usted, no me puse la panti.-

Perla se azuló toda, la imagen mental de la fotografía la atacó y luego inconscientemente volteó a ver a la morena de arriba a abajo.

-No...trae...nada...- y fue todo lo que la mente de Perla soportó.

La tomó de las muñecas y le hizo un elegante derribo para llevar a la morena suavemente al suelo.

-Bien pequeña atrevida, si es lo que deseas tampoco me voy a negar toda la vida.-

Sorpresivamente Perla atacó el cuello de su alumna quien se retorcía ante los besos, la blanca estaba bañada en un deseo que la cegaba. Un deseo insano que había reprimido desde hacía tiempo.

Las manos expertas de Perla recorrieron las formas de la pequeña sobre su ropaje azul de arriba abajo con un deseo que la mataba.

Peridot y Steven comían más chaps ansiosos viendo a ambas ya en el suelo de la arena, entrelazadas.

Entonces la morena hizo un giro con una llave y se deshizo del abrazo de Perla quedando a unos metros de ella de pie mientras sonreía.

Cabe mencionar que la blanca estaba bastante confundida ante esta acción.

-¿Que...paso?-

-Y tú querías ver Netflix.- Dijo Peridot a Steven.

-Antes, quiero que me derrote en batalla, madame. Quiero que vea cuanto he mejorado.-

Las ganas de detener toda aquella locura en la gema blanca se había disipado, en vez de eso tenía una gran determinación de darle una lección a la atrevida de su alumna.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.- Dijo invocando su lanza.- Pero es un error retar a una experta sin tu espada.-

Connie sonrió mientras pegaba un potente salto y capturaba una espada al vuelo.

-¡Pero qué...!- Fue entonces que Perla volteó a ver a las gradas donde por fin vio a Peridot y a un Steven apenado que había lanzado el arma a su "amiga".

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen ellos aquí?!- Expresó la dama pero lo que obtuvo fue un ataque frontal por parte de su alumna.

-Es malo distraerse en un reto, madame. –Le dijo mientras lanzaba espadazos que Perla evitaba con dificultad por prestar atención al público recién descubierto.

Aprovechando la apertura Connie dio un medio giro para impactar con sus pies el tobillo de apoyo de la blanca la cual cayó derribada. Sin embargo, ya con ojos desafiantes y algo enfurecida, con una mano se sostuvo y se impulsó para ponerse de pie nuevamente y conectar revés tras revés contra su alumna, quien se vio en aprietos tratando de contener el potente ataque.

-¡Así que todos ustedes estaban confabulando esto!- Dijo molesta- Bien pequeña listilla, ¡Prepárate para ver lo que puedo hacer!-

Perla pegó un sprint para llegar de golpe hasta donde estaba una bastante sorprendida Connie, esta esquivó pero apenas podía desviar los ataques de espada de su mentora que esta vez venían con una inusual fuerza.

-¡Está atacando con todo!- Pensó asustada.

Connie esquivó a la izquierda pero se encontró con una patada que lanzó la gema a su humanidad, Connie se fue de rodillas y tiró su flexible cuerpo hacia atrás para ver como el viento le golpeaba la cara al ver pasar el golpe.

-¡SI esa patada me da me descalabra!- pensó cada vez más asustada.

La patada que Perla dio le permitió el giro suficiente para lanzar un espadazo a medio cuerpo de su alumna la cual alcanzó a rechazar el potente impacto pero le dolió la muñeca de tan fuerte que era.

-Ah!- exclamo la pequeña.

Perla no se detuvo y siguió la inclemente lluvia de ataques que cada vez costaba más a Connie detener.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay!- exclamaba la morena cada que detenía un golpe de su maestra. Le dolían las muñecas.

Steven se dio cuenta de que la batalla era demasiado violenta e hizo a ir para detener todo pero Peridot le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Espera- le dijo.

-Pero...-

-¿No confías en Perla?-

El chico se le quedó viendo preocupado.

-Solo dale un poco más de tiempo.-

En la arena Connie retrocedía esquivando a cómo podía. Cada golpe de Perla iba pues, como a herir realmente y las espadas no eran de juguete.

Sin embargo, en un ataque con demasiada fuerza Perla quedó descubierta y la joven morena desvió con su espada la de la blanca y le conecto un puñetazo a la quijada a la blanca, luego giró para tratar de volver a impactar los pies de su mentora y derribarla.

Perla del golpe se regresó macabramente, solo levantó un pie y atrapó el tobillo de Connie presionándolo contra el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Aaay!- exclamo la joven. Cuando la morena levantó la vista, tenía la espada de Perla enfrente de su rostro.

Perla palmeó la mejilla de Connie con la parte plana de la espada tres veces con cierta fuerza en una demostración de dominio.

-Te faltan miles de años de entrenamiento para ganarme niña.- Dijo sería.

-Ahora se viene lo bueno.- Comentó Peridot a Steven quien estaba bastante confundido.

Connie se aferró a la pierna de Perla sollozando.

-Creí que... me mataría.- Dijo.

-Ganas no me faltaron de hacerte algún daño aunque sea leve. Todos ustedes son unos libertinos.-

Connie se aferró más a la pierna de su mentora y comenzó a tallar su mejilla sollozando.

-¿Qué...rayos haces?-

-Entre los samuráis.- Dijo la morena. -Algunas veces, el maestro enseñaba a su aprendiz todo sobre sus artes; lo entrenaba, guiaba, y muchas veces, había una faceta sexual. Era una tradición conocida como SHUDO.-

-Era bien visto.- Continuó- Se decía que era virtuoso y benéfico para ambas partes.- Dijo la morena.- y los aprendices tenían entre 13 y 19 años.- Connie levantó la vista aun aferrada a la pierna de su mentora.

-Es mentira... -Dijo Perla consternada.

-No, es verdad.- Y Connie comenzó a dar besitos tiernos a la rodilla de Perla.

Esta, al sentir esa sensación de poder y placer de los besos, dejó caer su espada junto con toda su resistencia. Suspiro fuerte.

-Al diablo entonces. Y cargó a la joven como una pequeña la cual se aferró al cuello de su mentora sin dejar de dar besos constantes en su cuello.

-Me excita mucho, señora. No tiene idea de cómo me siento en este momento.-

Perla no dijo nada y con Connie en brazos camino en dirección donde se encontraban Steven y Peridot. Ambos se estremecieron y con bastante razón.

Una vez que estuvo frente a ellos con la niña en sus brazos les dijo.

-Esto es una locura. Steven, ¿Realmente estás de acuerdo en esto?-

El niño sonrió con su ternura normal. Como aquel que no sabe nada.

-Sip, esto haría muy feliz a Connie, lo hemos platicado bastante.-

Peridot tenía una sonrisa sardónica.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar, gema del demonio- dijo Perla dirigiéndose a Peridot quien se rascó la nuca nerviosa.

-Todo esto es circunstancial.- Le replicó la verde.- Yo no sabía nada de la sexualidad humana hasta que me dejaron viviendo en el baño.-

Perla se dio cuenta que ya estaba muy dentro del agujero del conejo como para echarse atrás.

-Bien- dijo la blanca con determinación- hoy, a la media noche, nos encontramos todos...en el...-

Suspiró.

-En el baño de la casa.- Dijo por fin resignada.

Peridot, Steven y Connie, sonrieron maliciosamente sin que Perla lo notara.

-Objetivo 1, conseguido. Anotó Peridot en una libreta.-

Vamos por el 2.

* * *

 ***Agito mi vaso de whisky***

 **Hacía tiempo que no escribía un capítulo tomando una buena copa de licor (Alcohol, depresión y un mal matrimonio; decían era el aliciente de un escritor ja, ja)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación.**

 **El lemon de qué pasó en el baño puede (y solo puede) que lo escriba mas adelante. Eso depende de que tanto les agrade este episodio.**

 **Un saludo hermoso a todos aquellos que comentan y díganme ¿que les pareció?**

 **Bien, terminaré mi botella y veremos que pasa mas adelante.**

 **Les quiero desconocidos.**

 _ **Lobo -El Beodo- Hibiky**_


	6. En el baño 3

**El ocio y una terminal de aeropuerto me lllevaron aquí. A ver qué tal.**

* * *

Amatista andaba alegre y caminaba velozmente por la sala de aquella casa de playa. Acababa de dejar atrás la puerta de entrada a su cuarto y tarareaba contenta mientras daba unos giros más característicos de Perla que de ella.

-La, lala, larala, la, laaaa - Entonaba mientras corría a subirse al sillón y elevar los brazos ya casi gritando: ¡Laaaaaaa! Ja,ja, jaaa.

Aquella inusual alegría encontraba su razón de ser en algo muy simple; de pura casualidad, había encontrado un antiguo objeto que había buscado por cientos de años: el esqueleto de un viejo perro que habían tenido y que Perla había apostado se escapó por la playa. Amatista aseguraba que "Sediento", como habían nombrado en aquel tiempo al desafortunado animal, se había perdido en su cuarto; Perla lo negaba rotundamente por qué sería aceptar que había estado husmeando en aquel entonces en el cuarto de la morada, perdiendo en el proceso al can.

El caso es que en el escándalo del perro desaparecido, apostaron que quien tuviera razón, sería Diamante por un día de la otra.

Lo cual significaba literalmente ser "amo" y "esclavo".

Y por eso cantaba brincando en los sillones como quien no tiene miles de años de edad.

-Seré su diamaaanteee, seré su diamaaanteee.- Cantaba y bailaba.

Tan entusiasmada estaba con la idea de torturar a Perla que vio sobre la cama de Seven el celular del chico, y, como suele pasar, la serotonina, la dopamina y la endorfina en su cerebro, le llevaron a tomar con mucha facilidad, una mala decisión.

-Revisemos un poco lo que tiene Stevi.- Dijo mañosamente mientras se acostaba en la cama del chico con el celular en las manos con toda la intención de revisarlo.

Inmediatamente abrió el whatsapp deseosa de ver que tipo de charlas tendría el pequeño, estaba totalmente dispuesta a divertirse violando la privacidad del joven diamante.

-Charlas con Dewey, con Ronaldo ¡que horror!, con las chicas Pizza, con Perla.-Revisó y siguió revisando, hasta llegar a la parte superior.

-Ja, ja, ja, la primera charla es con Connie. El chico sabe lo que quiere.-

Abrió la charla y leyó un poco.

"Steven: Connie, me gustó caminar por la playa tomados de la mano."

"Steven: Las estrellas estarán bonitas esta noche."

"Steven: ¿Sabias que viene la nueva temporada de los Amigos Llorones?"

"Steven: ¿Crees que me quede el color azul?"

-¡Ush¡, mi Stevi si que es...lento.- Pensó frustrada de no encontrar nada emocionante.

Y allí vino la mala idea junto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entró con una rapidez ansiosa al chat de Connie, puso el dedo en la barra y el teclado se manifestó en la parte inferior.

Amatista no podía esconder la enorme sonrisa de estar haciendo una travesura, incluso presentaba pequeños espasmos generados por aguantarse la risa mientras comenzaba a escribir. En su mente se le figuraba una gran idea, una gran broma para los dos tórtolos de manita sudada.

¿Que fue lo que escribió?, ni gran cosa.

Solo puso en el cel del joven diamante lo siguiente:

 **"Connie, saca el pack"**

Apenas lo termino de escribir y la risa brotó en forma de carcajada mientras dejaba a un lado el celular y comenzaba a patalear en un verdadero ataque.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, no...ja, ja, me...me imagi...imagino ja, ja, ja, la cara de...de Connieee!.- y reía como maniática.

Se estuvo riendo un rato antes de calmarse un poco, ¡que buen día estaba resultando!

Pero ya se había reído lo suficiente así que tomó nuevamente el aparato, debía escribir que había sido una broma antes de que la morena lo tomara contra el chico.

Puso el celular a su altura y se disponía a escribir cuando notó la línea de tres puntos que indica que irremediablemente alguien está escribiendo. Y no pudo aguantar esperar.

-Vamos a ver qué dice y luego le desmiento.- Y sonrío mostrando un colmillo.

Los tres puntos estuvieron un rato, luego desparecieron frustrándola un poco, sin embargo rápidamente se manifestaron de nuevo.

-Ja, ja, ja no sabe que decir.- Volvió a reír Amatista.

Aprovechó para estirarse un poco manifestando pereza, la cama de Steven era muy cómoda. Y en eso estaba cuando del celular sonó el inconfundible tono del mensaje entrante.

"¡Biingg!"

Inmediatamente dirigió el celular a su rostro con una enorme sonrisa traviesa llena de una curiosidad mal sana. Cómo se reiría de Connie cuando le aclarara que era ella.

Pero la sonrisa se petrificó de golpe, las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron para ir cayendo lentamente en un gesto inconfundible de total consternación. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta llegar a su límite mientras leía cada línea que la joven había mandado en respuesta. La boca de amatista estaba ligeramente abierta y comenzó a abrirse cada vez más incrédula a lo que leía.

Se llevó una mano a la boca con lentitud. La respiración se volvió pesada.

-Oh por...- Y siguió leyendo. Se bajó de la cama aún con la mano en la boca. No podía despegar la vista de la brillante pantalla. El celular se le hizo pesado.

El mensaje, decía:

"Connie: ¿Otra vez Steven? Apenas anoche me pediste fotos en ropa interior, y te las envié con tal de que no te enojaras y tal como me las pediste para que quedaras conforme. Mi mamá estuvo a punto de descubrirme porque a fuerzas querías que fuera en la sala de mi casa frente a la foto de mis papás. Me costó escabullirme semidesnuda hasta allí desde mi habitación y luego que la querías a gatas. Te cumplí tu capricho por que creí que ayer ya eran las últimas pero ya vi que no, cada vez quieres más y cada vez cosas más osadas.

Y no Steven, no te voy a enviar fotos haciéndome a un lado la panty, estoy segura que eso es lo que quieres por que anoche no te la envié y por eso estas pidiéndome esto a esta hora de la mañana. Todo tiene un límite y yo ya llegue al mío. Mira que insinuarme que te envíe fotos de mi mamá, es el colmo.

No, olvídalo, no más."

A Amatista le temblaba el celular en la mano. ¿Que rayos significaba todo eso?

-Una broma ja, ja.-Se dijo nerviosa. -Debe ser una broma, seguro sabe que soy yo. ¡Salgan ya! ¡Fue divertido!- Gritó descompuesta mirando a todos lados, pero solo le respondió el silencio.

-Connie debe saber que soy yo. Si, debe saber, eso es.- Pensó consternada. Pero entonces una serie de sonidos como disparos quemaron el silencio.

¡Biingg! ¡Biingg! ¡Biingg! ¡Biingg! ¡Biingg! ¡Biingg! ¡Biingg! ¡Biingg! ¡Biingg! ¡Biingg!

Amatista, respirando con dificultad y teniendo temor de quien sabe que acercó a su rostro el celular. En el se podían ver una serie de imágenes borrosas con un círculo girando en el centro; y encima de todo, el texto:

"Connie: Mentira papito, no te enojes conmigo por fa, es que tú eres muy exigente y ve la hora que es y estoy en la escuela. Tuve que pedir permiso para ir al baño a tomarlas.

No te enojes ¿Va?, te mando la foto que tanto querías como compensación. Te amo.

Pero escríbeme por fa, para saber que todo bien. ¿Nos veremos en el baño hoy también para "tomarnos de la mano"? Créeme lo necesito. Espero te guste tu pack.

Besos"

Y mientras las imágenes se aclaraban dejando ver a una joven en diversas poses sugerentes en un baño de escuela. Amatista en su incredulidad dejó resbalar el celular entre sus dedos hasta la cama mientras balbuceaba totalmente en shock.

-Que...día-blos...que...raios...-Mientras lo razonaba miraba hacia la cocina, luego por la ventana moviendo la cabeza incré que posó de nueva cuenta su vista en el celular.

La pupila de Amatista se expandió de golpe. -¡Aaah!- Exclamó para salir como un bólido y encerrarse en su cuarto.

La ultima foto había cargado: una joven morena sentada, haciendo a un lado una parte vital de su pequeña ropa interior con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro.

"Connie: Si te portas bien, te envío las de mi mamá."

* * *

 **Jajajaja lo escribí sentado en un aeropuerto en donde quede varado por 24 horas. Y sin quehacer salió. No fue bueno pero fue lo mejor.**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **Lobo-Tom Hanks- Hibiky**


	7. Y en el baño 4

**No sé, no sé y no sé. Esto solo era un one y hoy es algo así como una secuencia. Lo bueno es que no tiene el peso de un fic como tal asi que puede quedarse aquí o seguir, pero como escape esta sirviendo bastante.**

 **En este one se explica por que rayos Garnet no sabe que está pasando debajo de pequeña nariz e hice una trivia con los 5 furiosos. Aquel que se acerque a lo que planteo, se lleva un one mio sin reglas. (la extensión si es cosa mia.)**

 **Sin más, aquí va.**

* * *

Sorprendida estaba Garnet de encontrar a una pequeña peliblanca en su habitación.

A primera instancia no lograba descifrar lo que el rostro de la pequeña invasora mostraba.

¿Era miedo? ¿Era duda? No sabía. Y no saber le molestaba.

Circunspecta se acercó hasta ella dispuesta a reclamarle (con todo derecho) su presencia, pero eso quedo en segundo plano cuando Amatista le dirigió la mirada; algo no andaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo Amatista?-

La pequeña desvió la mirada antes de contestar. -Tú... ¿Lo sabías?-

Garnet frunció el ceño. -¿Saber qué Amatista?-

Pero la peliblanca no respondió, seguía mirando a su compañera entendiendo que, aún ella, desconocía lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Entonces no lo sabes.-

-¡Saber qué Amatista! ¡Déjate de juegos que me estas asustando!-

La pequeña suspiro. –Se trata de Steven.-

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasa algo?-

-No como tal, solo, ¿No has tenido ninguna visión rara? Algo donde nuestro pequeño, bueno, ¿Ya no lo sea tanto?-

-Me conoces de hace miles de años, sabes que no soy una adivina; veo posibles realidades y futuros conforme conozco los hechos. Ahora dime ¿Qué...pasa?-

Amatista quería responderle, pero algo en ella no le dejaba hablar. No sabía definirlo con claridad, así que aventuró.

-Lo planteare así: ¿Cuál es el futuro alterno más loco y deschavetado que hayas tenido de Steven?-

Garnet se pasmó, ¿Para qué diablos quería saber eso?

Pero se limitaría a responder con tal de saber qué pasaba. Así que se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa, para después decir con sinceridad: Tú no tienes ni idea.

-A diario me llegan visiones tan estúpidas que las desechó por default, ni las miro. Si tanto te interesa hay una donde Steven nos encuentra Sabores al besarnos y todo se convierte en una gran bacanal.

A Amatista se le fue la mandíbula al suelo.

-¿Qué?-

-Tú querías saber. Hay otra donde Jasper se enamora de Greg y posteriormente de Steven. Otra donde Lapis se enamora de Steven y pelea con Connie por él. Otra donde...-

-¿En serio todo eso ves a diario? Wow, es como tener Netflix en tu cabeza.-

-Sí, algo así, je, je, pero no diría que lo disfruto...mucho. Hay otra donde Steven se la pasa deprimido y conoce a un tal Paul, otra donde Peridot y Steven salvan la tierra y se enamoran, las realidades son muchas.-

-Y... ¿Hay una que tenga que ver con el baño de la casa?-

Garnet sintió un escalofrío. -¿A qué viene eso Amatista?-

-Solo responde, ¿Lo hay?-

Garnet se llevó dos dedos a la frente y cerró sus tres ojos. Se concentró. Buscó un momento, separó las líneas temporales, escarbó un poco más en su visión, hasta que, por fin, lo vio.

-¡¿El baño?!- Dijo espantada. –Esa realidad es por de más inverosímil. – Pensó, pero de pronto algo la atacó como si fuera una serpiente: ¿Por qué Amatista sabe de esta realidad?

-Amatista, ¡¿Por qué rayos sabes del baño?!-

-Porque creo que eso está sucediendo ahora compañera. Me sorprende que no lo supieras.-

-Ya te dije que no soy una adivina. ¿Cómo sabes tú que esa realidad está sucediendo ahora?-

-Leí el celular de Steven, le pide nudes a Connie y esta se los envía sin pudor, yo las vi. Además dice que se reunirán hoy en el baño para hacer Dios sabe qué cosas.-

Garnet no se la creía, esa realidad la había desechado junto con muchas otras tremendamente disparatadas. ¡Jamás se hubiera enterado si no fuera porque Amatista irrumpió la privacidad del chico! Se volvió a llevar los dedos a la frente para indagar más sobre esa línea de tiempo.

Fue entonces que las piernas le fallaron y cayó sentada.

-¡Garnet!- Gritó Amatista y se fue a por ella. Apenas se acercó la rojinegra la tomo de los hombros.

-¡Perla! ¡Perla está metida en esto! ¡Ella...ella...ella...-

-¡Ella que!- Exclamó Amatista toda asustada.

-Ella tuvo...sexo con Connie...y con Steven...al mismo tiempo.-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si ella es la más "puritana"-

\- Pues de "pura" nomas tiene la "P", si lo hubieras visto como lo acabo de ver.-

-Yo sabía que Perla le tenía cierta afición a Connie, pero de un par de fotos y algo de su ropa interior en su cajón no había pasado.-

Garnet se le quedó viendo con furia.

-¡Me hizo prometer que no te diría!-

Y se hizo un silencio, se podía escuchar una gotera a lo lejos.

Luego, Garnet habló: Y según mi visión, la que detona todo esto es Peridot.

-¡¿Peridot?! ¡Pero cómo es posible que esa enana supiera algo de la sexualidad humana?-

-Peridot lo inicio sin saber qué hacía en realidad, pero con el paso de las semanas se fueron adentrando en un autodescubrimiento mutuo que termino en un juego sexual. – Garnet se llevó una mano al rostro. -¿Por qué diablos la dejamos vivir en el baño?-

-Te dije que le diéramos un cuarto en el templo, pero ustedes todas elitistas no quisieron, allí está el resultado.- Dijo de forma acusadora.

-¡No me eches a mí la culpa! Lo importante es saber que vamos a hacer ante esta situación-

-Y...¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo sé.- Garnet suspiro. –Y ¿sabes que es lo peor?- Dijo mirando a la gema morada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con susto.

-Que según mi visión, la que sigue eres tú.-

Amatista se cayó sentada.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en la habitación de un matrimonio cuasi perfecto, una galena con ojos llorosos revisaba el celular del que siempre creyó fiel; su esposo. Este había dejado el teléfono mal colocado, y ella, sin querer, había adivinado la clave de acceso.

¿Por qué romper un protocolo de confianza que ambos se habían jurado hace tanto tiempo?

Bien, porque ella sospechaba que él le era infiel. Hacia más de un año que no la tocaba, siempre con excusas, siempre pretextos. Le sentía frío y distante.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que encontró.

-Maldito...-Murmuró- A parte de infiel...puto.-

Lo que leyó decía así:

"Mi amor, hoy vienes, estoy ansioso de verte de nuevo. Quiero recorrer con mi auto la ciudad mientras me lo haces como tú sabes. Te espero hoy.

Kevin."

-Pero esto no se queda así. Dos pueden jugar este juego y si alguien puede ayudarme, ese es Greg.- Pensó decidida, pero un pensamiento desbocaría las cosas aún más.

-Antes debo de buscar a Connie para que se vaya un tiempo con sus tíos. Últimamente se la pasa en la casa de esas gemas locas. Será mejor que vaya por ella y la saque de donde este, mi niña pura y santa no tiene que estar metida en esto.-

Y se fue a buscar a su niña pura y santa al templo, dejando a su esposo aun en el baño, perfumándose para su encuentro con su joven amante.

En ese momento, pero en el baño del templo.

-Ay, ay ay no toda Steven ¡Ay!-

-Pero si así te gusta.-

-Sí, pero me encanta quejarme.- Dijo maliciosa la morena, mientras una gema verde les veía desde la bañera.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí las noticias Joaquín.**

 **¿Quien ganó?** _ **jajaja yo ya sé.**_

 **Ya avisare de que tratará el próximo one.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Lobo -El Maldito- Hibiky**

 _P.D._

 _Si, Steven se va a tirar a Priyanka._


	8. No Temas

**One -Shot en lo que me libero de trabajo para poder continuar mis historias.**

 **Un saludo a los que se pasan por aquí a leer.**

 **No Temas**

* * *

-Tú…- Fue todo lo que se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Luego el silencio como la bruma fue creciendo hasta volverse insoportable, hasta zumbar en los tímpanos.

Ella miraba a un lado, luego abajo; movía la boca nerviosa siempre preocupada en esconder sus colmillos. No debían de salir por más que pudiera desearlo. Era contra natura.

Con los brazos caídos a cada lado mostraba su ansiedad cerrando y abriendo las palmas; pero nunca llegaba a empuñarlas, eso ya no era opción. Ya no entendía que opciones le quedaban realmente.

Bajó la cabeza de pronto cuando escuchó el carraspeo de una garganta que al igual que ella, sonaba insegura. Ella tembló, y se tomó un brazo como queriendo protegerse de quien sabe qué.

Qué triste era morir en las condiciones más decadentes, solo para despertar en un mundo raro, extraño; un mundo donde todo era diferente, donde todas tus creencias y paradigmas no importan realmente nada. Y nada, nada más.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer con todo ese odio que se tragó como barro a grandes sorbos? ¿Qué hacer con las inmensas ganas de querer herir y dañar? Le quitaron su destino. Le arrebataron sus logros. Le quitaron lo que, en esencia, era su vida. Lo que, en su cuerpo de luz, era ella.

Habían pasado varias semanas antes de poder juntar el valor necesario para pararse en ese cuarto como lo hacía esa noche. Varias semanas desde que despertó en una especie de alberca sin la maldición de la corrupción; rodeada de antiguas compañeras, de enemigas juradas, inclusive de…de ellas…

Jasper cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Aquel día Yellow Diamond le había mirado de una forma tan dura, tan amenazante… que se sintió quebrar. ¿Qué tanto había pasado? ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Al lado de Yellow estaba Blue Diamond… ¡E Incluso White! Y Jasper volvió a temblar.

Todo era tan confuso. Tan extrañamente decepcionante.

\- ¿Es que acaso…enloquecí? -

-Jasper…- Dijo una voz. Y la gran gema de guerra se estremeció en su totalidad. No lo volteó a ver.

El chico notó su estremecimiento.

-No tienes por qué temer Jasper; nadie te hará daño. – Y nuevamente quedó solo el silencio. Ella seguía viendo el suelo en un rostro que Steven pudo dilucidar como tristeza.

-Claro… que te tengo miedo. - Jasper se apretó más a sí. –Tengo miedo de todo. - La gema sintió su frente extremadamente fría y un mareo le llegó de pronto cuando su mente se volvió a sumergir en las dudas y los eventos recientes.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, mira, yo…-

\- ¿Quién soy?- Intervino la gema.- ¿Al final quién soy yo…m-mi…mi…D…?- El cuerpo de Jasper parpadeó como un holograma viejo; Steven extendió su mano preocupado. –¡Jasper!, No tienes que llamarme así. -

-Pero es que…si lo eres…eres P-P-Pink…- Apenas finalizó el nombre la gema se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y llevó una rodilla al suelo dejando caer un par de lágrimas mientras apretaba sus parpados, atrapada en un inmenso dolor confuso e intoxicante.

\- ¿Quién… soy? -

Steven, asustado, comenzó a caminar hacía la gema, pero ella al notar que se acercaba levantó el rostro de pronto y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos. Steven vio el enorme temor en sus doradas pupilas.

Se impactó.

-Jasper, por favor no tengas miedo. - La gema volvió a bajar la mirada mientras continuaba con ambas manos en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos antes de decir:

-Ya no sé qué hacer…no sé quién soy, o lo que debo ser. – Las últimas palabras se escucharon en una voz algo aguda, mientras su rostro se descomponía en un rictus de obvio dolor.

Steven sintió que el filo del sonido agudo le cortaba como una hoja dentro del pecho. Regresó a él la culpa de ser quien era. De cargar con errores que no eran suyos. Aun había muchas gemas lastimadas por las decisiones de quien en vida fuera, su madre.

Sintió ganas de llorar también.

-Jasper. Tú eres una gran guerrera. - Dijo. - Todas hablan de lo grande y fuerte que eres y que nunca hubo alguien más fiero que tú. -

\- ¿Y de qué sirve? ¿De que sirvió si era un animal corriendo en círculos? Si ahora que miro todo el panorama me doy cuenta de la gran sin razón que fue todo. Veo a las que consideré a mis enemigas y siento que se ríen… ¡Que se burlan!.- Jasper azotó su puño en el suelo resquebrajándolo. Steven retrocedió.

Jasper al notar eso cambio la expresión de odio y rencor por un susto súbito.

-Yo…lo siento…yo…no quería…mi Diamante yo…- Se perdió en balbuceos mientras comenzaba a hiperventilarse. –Lo siento yo…-

Steven la vio perdida entre decires y expresiones erráticas y le dolió intensamente saber que era, al final, por él. Fue entonces que tomó una decisión y se irguió sacando algo el pecho. Ella al ver su firmeza se apoyó en ambos brazos sentándose en el suelo, haciendo como a retroceder.

El caminó hacia ella y Jasper cerró los ojos y los apretó tanto que le dolieron, su cuerpo comenzó a fallar.

-Yo…yo…lo siento…es que ya no sé quién soy…no sé qué hacer…-

La gema sentía que se desvanecería, su mente era una vorágine de temor por ser insolente con su Diamante, temor por ser no haber cumplido con su tarea inicial, odio por haber sido un juguete, rencor contra quien sabe quién, y un deseo de venganza mal acumulada que no tenía forma de escapar. Sentía una presión apabullante que la llevaría a la muerte. Al final de la resistencia de su gema.

Pero entonces sintió una pequeña mano húmeda en la frente y lanzó una ligera expresión. Pequeñas chispitas aparecieron y sintió como su cuerpo perdía peso de pronto, como si comenzara a levitar. Su pecho dejó de arder lentamente, pasando de una terrible e infernal hoguera; hasta manifestarse como una cálida luz de vela. Sintió algo fresco y reparador entrar por sus costillas y por primera vez, en hacía tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba, sintió algo parecido a la calma.

-Aaah..-Soltó con la tranquilidad de quien se libera de algo tan terrible que lo lesiona con cada respirar.

Entonces se escuchó en una voz tersa.

-No temas. – El eco antes ignorado, se presentó. La voz volvió a sonar.

– Si Jasper, es verdad, yo soy tu Diamante. -La gema se estremeció, el chico seguía teniendo la mano en su frente. - Al final, si soy responsable de que hayas peleado por años en mi nombre. -Jasper sintió de pronto como le acariciaban su albina melena; una pequeña mano peinaba su cabello y sintió como resguardaban un poco detrás de su oreja izquierda. - Soy Pink Diamond, pero también soy Steven. -

Luego sintió la caricia en su mejilla.

-No temas, yo sé quién eres. Tú eres mi gran guerrera y siento mucho por todo lo que has pasado. De verdad lamento que te sientas de esa manera, pero, créeme si te digo que independientemente de todo, eres mi gran guerrera y no tienes que temer nada. Yo estoy contigo. -

-¿P-por qué, mi Diamante? ¿Por qué todo esto? - Dijo ella como hablándole al aire, siempre con los ojos cerrados.

Jasper sintió como unos pequeños brazos le cruzaban por el cuello en un pequeño pero infinitamente cálido abrazo. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

-No lo sé. No tengo ningún recuerdo de mis antiguas formas. No tengo una idea clara del porqué de todo esto. Solo te puedo decir que tú, eres mi guerrera, y quiero que formes parte de mi guardia, de mi Guardia Personal. - Eso último se lo dijo suavemente al odio.

-¿E-es… en serio?- La gema tomo aire antes de continuar.- Mi Diamante yo…e-estuve a punto de matarte. Pude lastimarte. -

-Y por eso sé lo fuerte que eres, así como lo enteramente dedicada que eras a tu misión. ¿En quien confiarle esta labor si no a quien me demostró tal entrega? - Luego se separó de ella y extendió ambas manos con las palmas arriba. -Abre los ojos. - Dijo.

Jasper obedeció, respiraba con algo de rapidez.

-Ahora, dame tus manos. -

Jasper accedió inmediatamente quedando sentada sobre sus talones. Colocó sus manos en las de él.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas? -

Ella lo miraba con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, sin saber que decir o hacer en realidad.

-Yo…tú…tú eres un Diamante, mi deber es obedecerte y si eso deseas…-

-Yo no quiero obligarte a nada. Si no quieres igual puedes ser libre e irte a donde desees. No más protocolos Jasper. Nadie te perseguirá. -

Ella sentía las tibias manos del chico y se perdía en sus pensamientos. Lo veía y se notaba tan pequeño.

Cuántas veces lo llamo débil. Cuantas veces lo llamó ridículo; le había dicho incluso, en una ocasión, que era una abominación.

Él sintió sus manos temblar y atrapado sus grandes dedos.

-No temas. -

-Perdóneme, mi Diamante. - Ella volvió a agachar su mirada. – Te lastime, te perseguí e insulte. – He hizo a sollozar.

-Ya te dije que todo fue mi culpa. Tu solo cumplías con tu deber como la gema dedicada que eres. - Le sonrió dulcemente. - Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas esta nueva misión? -

Ella le miró por un par de segundos. ¿Cómo era tan diferente todo? ¿Cómo terminó todo así? Al final, ¿Quién era ella?

Oh si, era una guerrera. La mejor gema nacida en la tierra. Y ahora era ascendida a Guardia Personal de Pink Diamond.

Jasper quitó las manos de las de Steven. Se acomodó el cabello mientras dejaba una rodilla en el suelo, llevó un puño al pecho y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, pero esta vez con firmeza. Demostrando respeto, pero a la vez orgullo.

-Es un honor para mí ser su Guardia Personal, mi Diamante. –

-Bien. – Sonrió el chico. Luego, puso su mano en la cabeza de la gema.

-Gema de batalla, Jasper. Por haber cumplido de forma eficaz y devota los mandatos otorgados por tantos miles de años, sin dudar nunca de su tarea; se le encomienda como mi Guardia Personal, a partir de este momento.- Quitó su mano y ambos se miraron. - Bienvenida de nuevo. -

Jasper luchaba por no mostrar una sonrisa que batallaba con la mueca que da el llanto. Sentía paz, pero también un enorme sentimiento por ser reconocía en su labor. A pesar de las circunstancias de la misma.

Se puso de pie de forma súbita en formación militar mientas repetía: Es un honor, mi Diamante. -

Steven la vio y pudo por fin sonreír al verla conteniendo una emoción.

-Tu primera tarea, Jasper, es dejar de decirme mi Diamante y en vez decirme solo Steven. -

Ella relajó el cuerpo y lo miró con duda. - ¿Solo Steven?-

-Sí, Steven…Steven, Steven.- Dijo él agitando las manos en clara señal de "nada más".

\- Sin el "Solo".-

Ella la vio extrañada, pero no iba a comenzar su nueva labor con dudas.

-Como usted diga, Mi Steven.-

Steven se ruborizó e iba a decir algo, pero para eso la puerta se abrió mostrando asomadas a Garnet, Perla y Amatista.

Jasper y Steven voltearon a ver de inmediato.

Al ver la situación, intervino rápidamente Garnet.

-Estaban tardando y la verdad, nos preocupamos un poco. -

El chico sonrió y la gema naranja les miró con altivez.

-Ya estábamos terminando chicas. -

\- ¡Oye, Fusión! - Gritó Jasper sonriendo con esa malicia que solo ella sabía. -¡Soy la guardia personal de Mi Diamante!- Dijo señalándose con el pulgar.

\- ¿Qué es su qué? - Dijo Perla en corto solo para ellas.

-¡Oye Steven!- Exclamó Amatista furiosa. -¡Por antigüedad yo debería ser tu guardia!-

-Es porque yo soy más fuerte. - Dijo con algo de veneno, Jasper.

-Esto va a ser un problema. - Se susurró Steven llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Steven ¿Qué significa todo e…? - Intervenía Perla, pero fue interrumpida.

-Jasper, ellas también forman parte de mi Guardia Personal. Por favor, no pelees con ellas y se amable, ¿Bien? -

Ella lo miró un segundo y frunció un poco los labios.

-Sí, Mi Steven, como usted diga. – Dijo no muy convencida.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa un tanto condescendiente. Estaba seguro que poco a poco las cosas mejorarían.

Todo el tropel salió del cuarto entre charadas de Amatista, indicaciones de Perla de cómo ser un guardia y una Garnet que solo sonreía.

Al final, Steven había tomado la decisión correcta. Era obvio que él no necesitaba un guardia, ya no había realmente nadie que quisiera hacerle daño. Pero le había dicho a la gran gema atigrada lo que deseaba escuchar para así sacarla de su dolor y desesperación, dándole a la vez, un nuevo propósito, un objetivo. Una nueva oportunidad. Una nueva vida al lado de la gema que siempre había amado.

Su Diamante.

-¿Ves? No había nada que temer, Jasper.- Dijo el pequeño híbrido, mientras el futuro se abría paso, sin claras referencias del mañana.

* * *

 **Definitivamente necesito ver algo así en la serie. Jasper necesita ser redimida por que al final, fue utilizada de forma muy cruel.**

 **Espero pronto subir algo de mis historias lineales chicos. Gracias por comentar.**

 _ **Lobo - El Esclavo - Hibiky**_


	9. Aventuras en el Baño V

**Con la tormenta a todo lo queda en mi querido Tabasco y con los truenos espantando a los mortales, me propongo subir un capítulo más de la mini serie que ha sido premiada en más de 25 países incluyendo Argentina, Los Cabos y África Septentrional.**

 _ **Esto es:**_

 **AVENTURAS EN EL BAÑO V**

 _La venganza de Priyanka_

* * *

 _"Algo que comenzó con un juego idiota de Peridot para consolar a un Steven deprimido termina en una serie de sucesos desafortunados que conllevan sangre, dolor y sexo... bueno, sangre y dolor no, pero si bastante sexo._

 _Perla termina involucrada y cumple su fantasía de tirarse a una morena. Steven consigue un trió, luego un cuarteto, y al final se da cuenta que podría tirarse a toda la orquesta._

 _Lo que no esperaba, eran las acciones de la que en alguna línea alterna, sería su suegra..."_

Decir que Priyanka iba enojada era decir muy poco.

Manejando con prisa rumbo a la casa del templo, rumiaba una y otra vez lo acontecido con su esposo.

-Esto no se queda así.- Se mencionaba una y otra vez mientras apretaba los dientes.

Estaba más que dispuesta a llevarse a su pequeña e inocente niña para embarcarla a casa de uno de sus parientes cercanos antes de comenzar su deseada venganza en contra del que siempre creyó su fiel marido (ya ni decir heterosexual).

-Maldito Doug, pero me las va a pagar. Con razón ya no me tocaba el idiota si era feliz chupándosela a el pendejete ese de Kevin. - Y sonriendo con malicia pensó. - El gusto que le va a dar a Greg revivir un poco de los viejos días, con las ganas y el coraje que tengo a ver si no lo infarto. -

A paso apresurado subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse de frente en la casa de "Las Gemas de Cristal", un lugar mítico, siempre lleno de magia.

Tocó una vez, tocó dos veces más no hubo respuesta.

En cualquier ocasión hubiera esperado, pero justo esa noche no; esa noche le era imposible siquiera mantenerse tranquila. Tomó la perilla y descubrió que la puerta no tenía seguro, así que abrió con confianza y se adentró.

Dio unos pasos, pero solo encontró silencio. -¿Es que no hay nadie?- Se dijo al notar el vacío en la sala y comedor.

\- Esa niña, me dijo que estaba específicamente aquí. Donde me esté engañado y ande jugando en la playa o no se donde a esta hora me las va a pagar; ahorita no estoy para tonterías. Si se fue a jugar a otro lado, le voy a dar bien duro. -

"¡Ay, Steven! ¡Me estás dando bien duro!"

Y Priyanka se quedó helada. ¿De dónde...? ¿Qué había sido eso? La Milf sintió un escalofrío.

Siguió adentrándose a la casa con lentitud hasta que logró percibir leves sonidos...

Era raros...como, quizá, alguien llorando...pero no se escuchaba como un llanto normal.

No, no era llanto...lo sabía. Solo se negaba a suponer.

Provenía del baño.

Presa del pánico, la doctora camino con el sigilo de un felino, más que para evitar que la descubrieran, era por el hecho de que su cerebro estaba embotado. Simplemente no podía ser...no...no podía ser.

Una vez cerca de la puerta pudo escuchar claramente y simplemente no lo creyó.

Era claros, religiosos y apasionados gemidos.

"Ay por dios, no pares...quizá ahora si entre toda..."

Alguien del otro lado estaba teniendo una muy jugosa sesión de sexo y se dejaba claro solo en el escándalo.

Con algo de temor y como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, miró a un lado, luego al otro, y decidió asomarse por la mira del picaporte.

Priyanka sabía que quizá, invadía la privacidad de alguna de las gemas (que en realidad, en toda su vida nunca supo si les gustaban los hombres, las mujeres o los pavos) pero...algo mas allá de la curiosidad la obligo moverse y espiar. Respiraba con dificultad, con susto.

Asomó su vista por la mirilla y bueno...nunca creyó que en el mismo día en que descubrió quien era realmente su esposo, descubriera los talentos ocultos de su unigénita.

Alcanzó a ver al joven Universe acostado en el suelo del baño sobre una alfombra verde, y encima de él, en un frenético vaivén de caderas, se encontraba Connie Maheswaran con una mirada de deseo hacia el chico, y una sonrisa que nunca le había visto su madre.

Nunca hasta esa noche.

"¡Ay!...¡ya casi!...¡ya casiii!" Exclamó de pronto Connie bajando sobre el chico mientras este la tomaba de las caderas y levantaba las propias en un encuentro de clímax total.

Priyanka se alejó de golpe hasta topar con pared mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho del susto. Respiraba con agitación con los ojos bien abiertos.

Con lentitud se fue recomponiendo hasta quedar de pie frente a la puerta. Cerró la boca, y se puso muy seria.

Movió los labios de un lado a otro en una señal clara de que sus pensamientos se arremolinaban uno sobre otro. Lo que parecía obvio de hacer de pronto no tuvo sentido. Su mirada se fue transformando lentamente en una vista de furia, como un halcón. Pero no se movió. Simplemente sonrió haciendo una mueca que solo podría expresar un:

-Así que la más pendeja soy yo. Pero esta me la pagan.-

Priyanka era doctora. Entendía con claridad que su hija era activa sexualmente y ante el shock recibido previamente por lo de su marido su cerebro se cerró dejando de lado cualquier escándalo que pudiera armarle a su hija, centrándose a una sola palabra para ambos: Venganza.

Así que dejó que su pequeña terminara la faena a su gusto y se retiró a su casa a fraguar con detalle su plan.

-Si Connie ya es lo suficientemente madura como para practicar el Kama Sutra con su amiguito, entonces no tendrá problemas cuando me separe de Doug. Pero eso no la va a salvar de un terrible escarmiento. "A mamá, no la engañas"-

Al otro día muy temprano, a Steven le llegó un mensaje al celular.

"Steven, soy la Dr. Priyanka, necesito que vengas a mi consultorio hoy. Es para una fiesta sorpresa para Connie, así que por favor no le digas a nadie. Te espero en una hora y media en mi consultorio."

Mientras Steven leía el misterioso mensaje, en la casa Maheswaran el desayuno corría como cualquier otro día; excepto por la matriarca que veía a su hija y a su esposo, felices comiendo su cereal con leche, totalmente rozagantes.

-Ni siquiera disimulan que están bien "cogiditos" los dos.- Pensó viéndolos de reojo. Tomó un sorbo a su café, para luego comentar.

-Y...como te fue ayer en la casa de Steven, Connie.-

-¿Eh?- Respondió ciertamente sorprendida la joven- Esteee... bien mamá, estuvimos viendo la tele. Bastante bueno el programa de los amigos llorones.- Mencionó alegre para luego dar una cucharada al cereal.

-Si, me imagino que estabas bien "clavada" con el programa. - contestó Priyanka que inmediatamente se dirigió a su esposo. -

-¿Y tu Doug? ¿Como estuvo el trabajo?-

-Bien, cariño, nada emocionante. Unos chicos que andaban de vagos y que tuve que correr del parque. -

-Aah mira, ten cuidado "amor", no te vayan a quitar el tolete y te vayan a "dar" con él. -

Doug iba a decir algo cuando la doctora se puso de pie. -Bueno, que me retiro que hoy tengo que realizar una inspección profunda a un paciente. - Y sin decir más, dejó a al hombre y a la joven solos, con los ojos bastante abiertos y una sensación nada agradable en el pecho.

Sentada estaba detrás de su escritorio y enfundada totalmente en su bata de médico estaba la señora Maheswaran, quien jugaba con un lapicero mientras observaba el reloj en su imparable tic tac.

Alguien tocó la puerta y de inmediato se levantó. La abrió para dejar pasar a quien no era otro, más que Steven. Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente puso el seguro.

-Buen día, jovencito.- Dijo la Doctora. – Por favor pasa detrás de la mampara y desnúdate. –

-Buen día, Doct... - Entonces chico se detuvo de súbito.

-¿Perdón? ¿Que haga que?-

Al encarar a Priyanka, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Se que tú y Connie tiene relaciones. - Sentenció. – Ahora ve detrás de la mampara y desnúdate. -

El chico se había quedado sin habla. Comenzó a respirar agitado del susto.

-Solo voy a revisarte para ver que no tengas alguna enfermedad que puedas contagiarle. Deja de respirar como un ratón espantado y apresúrate, a que no te pones así cuando vas a tirarte a mi pequeña. -

El cuerpo de Steven se enfrió totalmente al escuchar a la Doc, no esperaba en absoluto que ella lo supiera, así que obedeció sin más.

Al final, la moneda ya estaba echada.

Se quitó todo lo que traía puesto detrás de la mampara. Sin que la doctora se lo pidiera, tomó una de las batas color aguamarina que estaban colgadas, y se la colocó, dicha prenda solo cubría la parte frontal.

Salió con timidez (como aquel que nunca la había hecho) y Priyanka, al verlo, sonrió.

-Ahora súbete a la mesa de revisión por favor- Y el chico fue subiendo los escalones como aquel que sube al cadalso.

Se sentó dejando sus pies colgando, se había dejado los calcetines.

La doctora se puso un guante de látex en la mano derecha de una forma un tanto tétrica, se acercó al chico y le miró sonriendo.

-Vemos que es lo que traes. - Y le hizo la bata a un lado.

-Vaya, nada mal, Steven.- Inmediatamente lo tomó de la base apretando un poco.

Steven se estremeció e hizo una mueca. La doctora no paró y siguió esta vez con un movimiento circular firme.

-¡AH!- Exclamo el chico ante el potente estimulo.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen sexo?- Preguntó mientras detenía el movimiento y apretaba. Notó que el miembro del chico comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Ah...desde, aah...desde...-

La doctora apretó un poco más.-

-Aah...un mes... desde hace como un mes...-

-Por lo menos es reciente. - Dijo Priyanka quitando presión y regresando al movimiento circular.

-¿De quien fue la grandiosa idea?- Y volvió a presionar esta vez más fuerte.

-Ah...de...de...¡de ambos!-

Entonces Priyanka bajó su mano de forma súbita para tomar los testículos del chico y apretar con cierta firmeza.

Steven sintió el verdadero terror.

-¿De ambos? Que mentira más patética. -

-Si...ella...aah...ella me dijo que fuera más atrevido y..y..y yo lo fui...Aah...-

Priyanka iba a decir algo mas, pero notó de pronto que el chico se había puesto totalmente duro. Fue entonces que noto la extensión de los actos del chico. Pasó su mano de nuevo a la base.

-Vaya, ya vi que fue lo que le heredaste a tu padre.- Dijo bastante sorprendida.

-¿Todo esto le metes a mi hija, Universe?.- Dijo la Doc subiendo lentamente hasta la punta para volver a bajar.

-Aaah...no...en...en realidad no le entra...¡AAH! No le entra toda...aah. doctora yo... me voy a...-

Entonces de súbito la doctora hizo un leve efecto de palanca que estremeció a Steven a la vez que colocaba su pulgar en el frenillo del chico. Este respiraba con dificultad ante tanto estimulo, era una sensación apabullante, su corazón palpitaba desbocado.

Priyanka se le acercó, él pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba.

-Pues hoy veremos que tan bueno eres, Señor Universe.- Lo soltó y desabotonó su bata con lentitud, la cual al ser liberada cayó dejando ver las marcadas curvas de la morena quien no llevaba ninguna ropa interior debajo. Steven abrió los ojos y se le expandió la pupila. Igual su boca se quedó abierta, se puso extremadamente duro.

-Madre santa.- Dijo.

-Si, algo así. - Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla para conectarle un poderoso e intenso beso que el chico no dudo en responder, a la vez que largó la mano para palpar el desnudo y generoso pecho de la madre de su novia.

Priyanka se separó un poco cuando sintió la caricia.

-Eres un mañoso.- Le dijo.

-Y a usted es tan dominante.-Le contestó el chico con una sonrisa atrevida, que luego cambio haciendo brillar sus ojos y colocando una terrible cara inocente.

-Que me va a hacer Doctora...-

A Priyanka le vinieron dos palpitaciones fuertes al ser provocada de esa manera, sonrió con maldad y sus ojos sacaron chispas.

-No tienes idea, niño malo.-

Algún rato más tarde, al unísono, pero en distintos lugares, Connie y Doug recibieron de golpe un mensaje.

Ambos se sorprendieron de que un archivo viniera anexado en un mensaje de la matriarca de la familia, lo abrieron de inmediato.

El pequeño suspenso fue compartido mientras el circulo de carga giraba insistentemente en sus celulares.

Luego de pronto, fue visible.

Era una selfie tomada en el consultorio de la Doctora Priyanka Maheswaran, ella se encontraba sobre el suelo con sus enormes caderas levantadas y desnudas, esbozaba una sonrisa, un fuerte sonrojo y una mirada lasciva, mientras detrás, un joven Universe también desnudo la tomaba de las caderas y arremetía contra ellas bañado en sudor. El chico tenía los ojos vendados.

La Doctora, con una de sus manos, levantaba el dedo medio en lo que era un obvio reto.

"Para mi amado esposo y adorada hija.

Lo que ustedes hagan, yo lo puedo hacer mejor.

Los ama, Priyanka."

* * *

 **Buenas noches a todos.**

 **Por que actualice esto? Por que me salió del alma.**

 **Tendrá más capítulos? Lo más probable.**

 **Cuando? Un día de estos. En todo caso le toca a Amatista o a Lapis ja, ja.**

 **Ya veremos.**

 **Un saludo, los quiero, cuídense y gracias por leer.**

 _ **Lobo -El Olvidado- Hibiky**_


End file.
